Riding Red
by Hikari Yukii
Summary: Gray Ridge, Colorado, es una ciudad tranquila, pero en este Halloween hay una luna de apareamiento, y la necesidad de los shifters de reproducirse con sus compañeros es muy fuerte. Dragneel es un shifter y su lobo quiere a Lucy. Desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en ella, está luchando contra la necesidad de marcarla como suya.
1. Capítulo 1.

**_Nota:_** ¡Hola! Es un gusto poder publicar una historia aquí, que espero disfruten y les guste. Esta es una adaptación, la pareja de la que tratará es NaLu; Natsu x Lucy. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Lucy_**

—¡No podemos vender eso!— miro a las galletas en forma de pequeños falos, e intento convencerme que estoy viendo visiones. Son las 5:30 de la mañana y no tomé café aun, entonces tal vez mi cerebro esté apagado. Examino las bandejas de nuevo, esperando estar equivocada. No. Definitivamente son pequeños falos.

— ¿Por qué no?— Juvia toma una de las galletas en forma de pene y muerde la cabeza, haciéndome estremecer. No tengo un pene pero parece doloroso. —Tiene un gusto delicioso. Agregué un toque de especias de calabaza. Las brujas aman las especias de calabaza. — Ella asiente como si fuese un hecho que las brujas aman el sabor de calabaza. Ella acaba con la galleta, gimiendo de gusto. Le da un nuevo significado al "tragárselo" aquí en Goodie Basket Red.

— ¿Las personas muerden las cabezas de los falos también?

Juvia frunció el ceño y miró las galletas en la mesa.

—No se parecen a los falos. Son escobas. — pero aun cuando se defiende, inclina la cabeza para estudiarlos.

—Tienen vellos púbicos. — apunto a lo que, supuestamente serían las cerdas de una escoba, en seguida, deslizo el dedo a través de lo que estoy suponiendo que debería ser una escoba real.

—Un falo.

Ella se muerde el labio, y puedo decir que está intentando encontrar una manera de probar que estoy equivocada.

—Juvia. Si es un maldito palo de escoba, ¿por qué estás gozando?— la punta de la galleta tiene una costra de hielo blanco saliendo de allí que claramente parece semen.

—¡Esa es la magia saliendo! ¡Es una escoba de bruja!— dice ella tan sinceramente que no estoy segura de a quien está intentando convencer aquí, a mi o a ella misma.

—Sí, algo está saliendo, eso es cierto.

De repente, las dos comenzamos a reír. Debería estar frustrada, pero reír se siente bien. Es algo que no hacía desde hace un tiempo y me dejé ir disfrutando la tontería de la situación.

Cuando finalmente paro, una mirada preocupada cruza su rostro.

—Está bien.— intento tranquilizarla. Abrí la panadería hace poco más de una semana y estoy segura que ella piensa que voy a despedirla. Lo que ella no sabe es que fue la única persona que solicitó el empleo. Por alguna razón tengo dificultades en hacer la transición a la pequeña y tranquila ciudad de Cray Ridge, Colorado.

Si no fuera por los turistas, no tendría ningún negocio. Suerte la mía que hay un parque nacional cercano y eso mantiene a mi pequeño local ocupado. Solo no tengo certeza de cuánto tiempo va durar una vez que la nieve comience a dominar a las montañas y los turistas desaparezcan.

Dijeron que algunas rutas se cierran por aquí después de nevar. Tal vez ahí los moradores locales me traten mejor. En caso contrario, serán meses ajustados y voy a tener que gastar más de mis ahorros. Como las vacaciones se están aproximando rápidamente, estoy esperanzada de que todo el mundo va a necesitar postres.

Está cercano el final de octubre, y pensé que algunas sorpresas festivas para el dia de Brujas serían una buena idea. Cuando le mencioné eso a Juvia, ella saltó entusiasmada queriendo hacerlas ella sola. Parece querer quedarse aquí tanto cuanto pueda. Yo tenía una pila de papeles para revisar ayer a la noche, entonces le di la libertad para hacer las galletas. Subí a mi pequeño departamento/oficina ubicado sobre la panadería y la dejé. Por la mañana vi el error de mis acciones.

Cuando la contraté, sabía que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero parecía ansiosa para aprender. Siempre que preparaba cosas, ella observaba cada movimiento, absorbiendo toda la información que podía. Había ido a la escuela de gastronomía y yo estaba más que feliz en enseñarle mis trucos. Ha sido bueno tener a alguien que comparte mis intereses, para conversar, pero ella aún tiene un largo camino a recorrer cuando se trata de cocina artesanal.

—Ok, no necesitamos vender estos. ¿Qué más hiciste?

Juvia caminó hasta el refrigerador, sacando más galletas. Ella se volvió hacia mí, colocando una enorme bandeja de galletas de calabaza naranja con "Cómeme" escrito en negro.

—¿Por qué "Cómeme"?— le pregunto, mirando las calabazas perfectas. Perfectas a excepción del mensaje, claro.

—Son mensajes subliminales para los clientes.— ella asiente con la cabeza como si hubiera trabajado en publicidad y supiese que éste era el secreto de la venta. —Las personas van a tener que comprar las galletas y comérselas porque la galleta dice eso.

—¿Alguna otra cosa más?— cruzo mis dedos en la espalda, rezando para tener algo para vender. Ahora no estoy tan segura si quiero que estemos ocupadas hoy. Necesito preparar algunas galletas utilizables y golosinas de Halloween como las que normalmente vendo. Eso me mantendría en la parte de atrás todo el día y con Juvia cuidando sola el mostrador.

—Hice estos también.— ella salta de vuelta al refrigerador, su entusiasmo es claro. Dos segundos después, viene cargando una bandeja de cupcakes congelados en verde, negro, blanco y naranja. El único problema es que parece haber más penes encima de ellos.

—¿Qué es esto?— apunto a lo que, claramente, parece un pene encima de un cupcake. No es que ya hubiera tenido experiencia con uno real, pero tengo una cuenta en Tumblr.

—Son dedos. ¿no te parecen tenebrosos?— puedo decir que ella está animada con eso. Pienso que se quedó hasta tarde la noche pasada para hacerlos. Su rostro tiene una sonrisa gigante y no consigo hacer explotar su burbuja.

—Son muy buenos, Juvia.— tomo una de las bandejas y voy a uno de los mostradores. Pienso en donde puedo colocarlos, tal vez esconderlos detrás de una pila gigante de dulces y tortas o algo así. Podría colocarlo en la parte de abajo, pero entonces los niños los verían. Creo que voy a tener que colocarlos arriba y tiemblo por dentro.

Eso no me favorecerá con los moradores que ya me evitan. Ellos no parecen felices de que yo me haya apoderado de la panadería de la ciudad. Es la única razón que tengo, para el hecho de que ellos crucen al otro lado de la acera cuando me ven. No estuve el tiempo suficiente en esta ciudad para dejar a nadie molesto conmigo. Tu podrías pensar que vine y robé la panadería o algo así por la manera que reaccionan. Vi que estaba en venta online e hice una oferta, y si a ellos no les gustan nuevos moradores tal vez no hubiesen debido colocar un anuncio online ¡para que todo el mundo lo viera!

El sitio incluso mostraba el papeleo de cuan exitoso fue el propietario anterior y explicaba que la única razón por la cual estaba a la venta era porque el dueño falleció, y la familia no podría atenderla. Pero el negocio no parece exitoso ahora que estoy aquí.

Cuando vi este lugar supe que sería perfecto para mí; un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo lugar y pude dejar los recuerdos tristes atrás. Después que mi abuela murió me quedé sola. Ella me crio después que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía cinco años.

Después del colegio fui a la universidad, conseguí un diploma en administración, pero no hice nada con él. Las únicas veces que me sentía feliz era en casa de mi abuela y cuando cocinaba con ella. Fue cuando supe que tenía que hacer de la cocina una parte de mi vida si quería ser feliz. Mi abuela me empujó a la escuela de cocina, e, infelizmente, no fue mucho tiempo después que me gradué, que la perdí. Después cerré su propiedad, sabía que quería abrir mi propia panadería y buscaba el lugar adecuado. Cuando me deparé con esta ciudad, con la pequeña panadería perfecta, algo sobre eso me atrajo cuando entré en ella por primera vez, y sabía que este era el lugar. Sentí como si encajara. Era casi como si la panadería estuviese esperando por mí, como si fuera mi destino estar aquí.

Empujando hacia adelante la puerta de la cocina, coloqué la bandeja sobre el mostrador y comencé a hacer café mientras intentaba acomodar la vitrina. Tal vez estaba siendo muy dura, no hace mucho tiempo que estoy aquí. Juvia me sigue y la veo ir hacia las bandejas en la ventana del local y comenzar a colocar las golosinas en exposición allí también. Mierda. Tal vez cuando abramos pueda enviarla a hacer alguna otra cosa y tirar todo a la basura mientras ella no esté. Podría decirle que un loco compró todo, pero entonces ella haría más galletas. Mierda.

Finalizando nuestra mañana, voy hacia la vitrina y cambio un poco las cosas. Después que todo está organizado, volteo el cartel de "cerrado" para "abierto" y desbloqueo la puerta. Voy detrás del mostrador y veo a las personas pasar frente a la panadería, en su camino a sus propios negocios. Algunas personas que no reconozco entran por un café, mirando los biscochos del Día de Brujas. Fui adelante y coloqué las "escobas" también para la venta. Si no se venden, siempre puedo llevarlas a la casa de retiro en la avenida, como siempre hago con los sobrantes. Tal vez ellos no noten que se parecen a pequeños penes.

—Creo que voy a ir a la ferretería más tarde y conseguiré decoración de Halloween. Traer un poco de la fiesta al local. Sé que algunos niños van a venir por dulces o travesuras ese día. Tal vez arrastren a sus padres también.— intento parecer animada, pero Juvia apenas da un bufido, haciendo sacudir su cabello azul. Tal vez pienses que estoy cometiendo una matanza en el mostrador, considerando cuan caliente ella es. Ella come más de lo que hacemos que yo, pero no estoy segura a donde su delgado cuerpo manda todo eso. Los dulces que yo como van directo a mis caderas y culo.

—¿Juvia, tu naciste y creciste aquí, verdad?— le pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta. La escuché hablar de su hermano. Ella vive con él, y constantemente se queja que no le deja hacer nada. La verdad, creo que este trabajo fue un acto de rebeldía. Después de ver todos los deleites atrevidos del día de brujas que hizo, estoy comenzando a pensar que está sexualmente reprimida. No es que yo pueda apuntar el dedo. Soy una virgen de veinticuatro años y Juvia es apenas tres años menor que yo. Pero no soy yo quien hace mini penes.

—Sí, nacida y criada.— dice ella, girando e inclinando la cadera contra el mostrador al lado de la caja registradora.

—¿La mayoría nació y creció aquí?— la ciudad parecía tan unida, como un club al que no consigo entrar. Es como si no hubiese hecho el ritual secreto de admisión o algo así. Todos los días continúo esperando que algo vaya a funcionar. Tal vez ellos no sepan que la panadería está abierta, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que en una ciudad como esta, todo el mundo sabe sobre todos.

Ella se encoje de hombros y puedo verla eligiendo con cuidado las palabras.

—La mayoría es de aquí, pero el Alf… quiero decir, mi hermano, da la bienvenida de vez en cuando.

—A ellos parece que no les agrado.— murmuro, no queriendo insultar a su hermano. ¿Por qué sería su trabajo dar la bienvenida? Aún no había conocido a ese hombre, y si él era de algún tipo de comité de bienvenida de la ciudad, entonces parece que está muy ocupado. Estoy aquí hace tres semanas y no tengo idea de quién es él.

—Bueno, solo va tomar un tiempo.— ella se inclina más cerca mío y la escucho oler.

—¿Acabas de olerme?— agarrando mi camisa, la huelo buscando algún mal olor o algo así, pero todo lo que siento es azúcar. No importa cuántos baños tome. Creo que es por hacer dulces todo el tiempo.

—No.— dijo ella dando un paso atrás como si le hubiera hecho una pregunta loca, cuando es ella la única que trató de olerme.

—¿Te gusta trabajar aquí, Juvia?

—¡Amo esto! ¿no me vas a despedir porque te olí, verdad? Puedo decorar el local si quieres. El día de Halloween es en pocos días y voy a hacerlo hoy mismo. ¿O son las galletas? ¿no te gustaron? Puedo hacerlas de nuevo. Solo muéstrame como te gustan. Por favor no me despidas. Nadie más me va contratar. Mi hermano no va dejarlos y, y…

—Cálmate Juvia.— le digo parando su miedo desmedido. —No voy a despedirte. Yo… es solo que… cuando hice la sugestión sobre la decoración tu resoplaste como diciendo: "nadie está viniendo aquí de todas maneras", y, bueno, si nadie viene a comprar, ninguna de las dos tendrá trabajo.

—¡Oh!— ella suspira como si no fuese gran cosa, y solo la miro sin entender. —Ellos van a venir después.

—¿Después?— gesticulo hacia ella para incentivarla a terminar la frase.

Ella duda y mira alrededor de la sala.

—Después que el sheriff Dragneel pare de asustar a las personas para alejarlas.— ella dijo las palabras como si yo la hubiese torturado para que confiese.

Al escuchar su nombre, mis ojos van a la ventana de enfrente para ver si él está rondando mi local nuevamente. Pensé que los policías manejaban sus patrullas por los alrededores, comían donas, pero el de aquí, anda por arriba y debajo de la calle principal, comiendo mis galletas y bebiendo mi café. Él se detiene enfrente de mi panadería más que en cualquier otro lugar y me fulmina con la mirada como si yo hubiera hecho algo para ofenderlo.

Era su familia la que era dueña de la panadería antes de mí, pero dijeron que él quería venderla. Los abogados explicaron que él no tiene tiempo para ella, lo que yo podría entender al ser el sheriff. Y de ninguna manera me lo imaginaria en una panadería. Se la comería toda él solo.

El hombre era un idiota. Un sexy y gigante idiota que era mi mejor cliente, pero aun así un imbécil que apenas conseguía decir unas frases en su mejor día. Al comienzo pensé que tal vez él solo era capaz de gruñir y refunfuñar. Pero entonces vi que no tenía ningún problema en hablar con otras personas. Lo escuché hablar con Juvia algunas veces y con todos los otros, pero conmigo era como si fuese algo incómodo o algo así. Si yo no le caía bien, ¿Por qué estaba cerca mío todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué vendió el negocio? No es como si yo hubiese torcido su gran, peludo y musculoso brazo o algo así. La verdad, fue lo opuesto. Me recuerdo de ese día como si fuese ayer.

Cuando vine a ver el local, estaba tan animada. Sabia incluso antes de llegar aquí que iba a hacer una oferta. Las imágenes online mostraban que era todo lo que yo buscaba. El local estaba pintado con mi color preferido, rojo. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era conseguir un nuevo cartel.

Estaba tan animada por verlo en persona finalmente, pero la primera vez que entré todo lo que vi fue a él. Pensé que estaba sentado en la mini mesa de la panadería, pero no demoré mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que la mesa no era tan mini. No, él solo la hacía parecer así porque era muy grande.

Quedé hipnotizada, todo mi cuerpo cobró vida. Fue una sensación que nunca experimenté, un calor dominándome. Sus grandes ojos color jade crecieron más con mi mirada. Pero entonces él se levantó y salió de la panadería. Poco antes de cerrar la puerta dijo por encima del hombro: —Es de ella.— dejando claro que había terminado conmigo y la panadería. O así pensaba yo. Por alguna razón, me sacó el aire de los pulmones cuando me dispensó tan fácilmente. No debería haber quedado tan sorprendida. Yo no era notada por los hombres. Soy baja, gordita y con un cabello rubio lacio sin siquiera hacer algo más con el. Es por eso que mis padres me llamaron Lucy. Entonces, sabiendo todo eso, el hecho que me ignorara no debería haber dolido, pero dolió.

Entonces descubrí que él era el sheriff. Sentí como si viniera aquí a asustarme y ahora descubro que está manteniendo a las personas lejos de mi negocio también. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna conspiración o estrategia que él hace o algo así? ¿Vende la panadería, la hace quebrar y la compra de nuevo a bajo precio y enseguida repite todo con alguien nuevo? Ni siquiera puedo denunciarlo porque él es el estúpido sheriff.

Tal vez sea eso. Aquel día, él me vio, sabía que era un blanco fácil. Bien, la próxima vez que lo vea, voy a aclarar las cosas. Y esa vez quien va refunfuñar y gruñir soy yo.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** La historia será narrada desde la perspectiva de los personajes, espero eso no les moleste en lo absoluto. Las actualizaciones serán rápidas, la historia no es muy larga. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Nota:**_ ¡Hola! Como dije las actualizaciones serán rápidas por lo tanto me encuentro publicando hoy (lo cual se entiende que actualizaré todos los días, aunque sin una hora específica, puede ser temprano o tarde, depende). ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_

Dando algunos pasos, paro enfrente a Goodie Basket Red. Hago una mueca al cartel que ella instaló hace pocos días. No podría ser más sugestivo. Estoy en las sombras de la mañana y veo a Lucy organizar galletas frente a la ventana, su cabello rubio lizo en torno de ella. Tuve un sueño anoche donde ella me montaba. Su largo cabello rubio lacio nos rodeaban, mientras respiraba su aroma endulzado y la guiaba para arriba y debajo de mi polla.

—Eso es un… — me detengo mirando las galletas en forma de penes exhibidos para que todos vean. —¿Qué tipo de negocio está ella dirigiendo?— genial, estoy hablando solo. Apenas cuando pienso que no puedo perder nada más de lo que ya perdí, la veo andar detrás del mostrador y hablar con Juvia. Felizmente mi visión es cien veces mejor que la de ella, entonces cuando mira a través del vidrio, con sus ojos cafes oscuros, no puede verme haciendo doler mis mandíbulas. Quiero hundirlas en su piel de porcelana. Quiero hacerlo mientras ella grita mi nombre con sus labios llenos. Tal vez me dé el pequeño gemido que escucho cuando muerde uno de sus postres.

La necesidad por ella se está volviendo más fuerte, algo que no creí posible. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar. Pensé en esperar hasta controlar a mi lobo, pero eso no parece estar funcionando y estoy corriendo contra el tiempo. Miro al cielo y veo el sol comenzar a aparecer por detrás de las nubes, pero puedo sentir la luna llena viniendo. Ya casi es el momento.

Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Lucy el día que ella entró a la panadería queriendo comprarla. Fue de mi tía abuela Claire por más de veinte años, pero venderla fue la decisión correcta. Cuando Lucy abrió la puerta, una brisa caliente la siguió, trayendo su perfume a mí.

Fue entonces que supe que encontré a mi compañera.

Gray Ridge, Colorado, es una ciudad pequeña, pero antigua. Estamos cerca de un parque nacional, que recibe un montón de turistas durante todo el año, pero normalmente las personas no viven aquí. Nunca les damos la oportunidad de poseer propiedades, solo vendemos a otros shifters. Mi familia, juntamente con algunas otras, están aquí hace generaciones.

Conozco a todos los que viven aquí, y si no los conozco, hago mis averiguaciones para descubrir quiénes son. La mayoría de las personas cree que solo somos una comunidad muy unida, pero en realidad somos una comunidad de shifters que viven como una manada.

El día que olí a Lucy, supe que ella era mía. Es así como funciona con nuestra especie. La Madre Naturaleza trae a tu compañero, la persona que será tuya para siempre. Mi padre me dijo que sabría cuando la olfateara. Ella sería mía en el segundo en que la viese; una parte de mí, que no sabía que me estaba faltando encontraría su lugar; y él estaba en lo cierto. Mi lobo supo inmediatamente que Lucy era la única. Me senté en la panadería con tres abogados de nuestra manada cuando ella apareció con su cabello rubio y sus curvas. La había visto salir del auto y eso hizo que mi lobo se sentara a observar. Estaba interesado antes siquiera de saber que ella era la única, pero una vez que la puerta se abrió, mi lobo enloqueció, arañando por salir. Fue algo que nunca me había sucedido antes. Claro, cuando era joven, mi lobo, a veces, se esforzaba para salir a una pelea, pero nunca algo como esto. Por primera vez en la vida, no me sentí en control sobre él, probablemente porque no lo estaba.

Sabía que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Mi lobo quería salir, y cada segundo que estaba cerca era un segundo más cerca de que mi lobo se liberase. No sería luna llena hasta dentro de tres semanas, y si yo la encontrase y no pudiera aparearme con ella, el dolor sería insoportable. Solo un breve encuentro me dejó con dolores de estómago y el dolor en la polla era incapacitante. Sentí como si hubiera llevado un puñetazo en cada parte del cuerpo de una sola vez, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba con un calentón de los infiernos.

No es raro para mi especie aparearse con un humano, pero de seguro eso torna las cosas más difíciles. Mi tía abuela Claire era humana, pero por alguna razón nunca pensé que mi compañera lo sería. Otra shifter iba entender la atracción y lo que estaba sucediendo. Un ser humano no lograría entender algunas de las reacciones de su cuerpo hacia alguien que ni siquiera conoce. Me dijeron que los humanos aun sienten una atracción, pero no tan fuerte como un shifter. Ellos lo aceptan si uno los toma pero hasta el apareamiento, no es tan intenso. Liberar semen dentro de una hembra humana va hacerla entrar en celo y ansiar el apareamiento, algo que no puede ser hecho hasta tener luna llena.

Lo que realmente no esperaba era sentirme tan protector y posesivo con un ser humano a la que nunca dije más de diez palabras. Lucy es más débil que las de nuestra especie y no sería capaz de protegerse a sí misma como una loba podría. Por lo menos no hasta después del apareamiento y ella tener algunas reacciones propias de nuestra especie. Ella nunca cambiaría totalmente, pero no sería completamente humana. No, ella sería parte de mí, y solo ese pensamiento me dejaba duro.

No puedo soportar la idea de otro hombre mirándola, entonces hice correr la voz para que todos se mantengan lejos hasta la luna de apareamiento. Digo que hice correr la voz, pero la verdad es que fui de puerta en puerta, amenazando de muerte a quien mirase a mi compañera. Tal vez haya exagerado porque no solo los hombres, sino también todas las mujeres han evitado la panadería.

Pronto, digo para mí mismo, en breve.

Salgo de las sombras y atravieso la calle. Entro en la panadería, escucho la campana sobre la puerta. Veo a Juvia sonreír brillantemente hacia mí pero mis ojos están sobre Lucy. La luna está casi llena y la necesidad dolorosa de aparearme con ella está corriendo por mi cuerpo.

Pero, ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que no es un shifter y que no tiene conocimiento acerca de nuestro mundo, lo que va suceder?

Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido y el lobo se alza en mi pecho, amando el desafío. Quiero dominarla, llevarla al suelo y sujetarla con los dientes hasta que ella implore. Mis impulsos bestiales están presionando hacia adelante, pero tengo que controlarlos. No puedo hacer eso ahora.

—Café— consigo decir, observando a Lucy venir al mostrador. El pequeño delantal rojo que tiene no cubre sus curvas. Ella está con un vestido tejido que se amolda a sus formas y eso me hace lamerme los labios. Me pregunto si ella está usando ropa interior debajo del vestido.

—Sheriff Dragneel— ella dice mi nombre como si estuviese rabiosa conmigo, y tal vez lo está, pero su cuerpo no lo está. Puedo decirlo por la forma como se inclina intentando reducir la distancia entre nosotros. Ella probablemente ni siquiera percibe que está haciendo eso, pero su cuerpo sabe que pertenece a mi lobo y a mí. El deseo inconsciente probablemente la irrita también. Ella me quiere, pero no entiende por qué.

Ella gira para tomar una taza y la llena de café. Cuando pasa cerca de mí al otro lado del mostrador, tengo cuidado para no tocarla. Si la toco, no estoy seguro de lo que vaya a suceder.

No sería capaz de follarla pues podría desencadenar su calor, pero a mi lobo le encantaría morderla y marcarla. Ahora. Tal vez una probadita no hiciera ningún mal. Podría lamer su coño. Mi lobo gruñe con la idea de, finalmente, descubrir el sabor que ella tiene. Apuesto que es tan dulce como su aroma.

Los machos shifter tienen lo peor. Su polla no se pone dura hasta encontrar a su compañera, por eso hasta ese momento su cuerpo tiene esos impulsos y deseos, pero no puede hacer una maldita cosa al respecto. Es por eso que los shifters machos siempre están en la búsqueda.

Cuando la encuentran, su polla finalmente tiene una erección por primera vez. Pero, entonces, es aún peor, porque no puede gozar. No importa cuántas veces se masturbe, no sale nada.

Hasta que tome a su compañera, por primera vez y encuentre la liberación dentro de ella, puede acariciarlo hasta gastarse la mano y nada sucederá. Cuando encuentra a su compañera, puede reclamarla inmediatamente, el calor toma cuenta de ambos después de darle tu semen.

Una vez que eso sucede, el calor del apareamiento queda palpitante hasta la próxima luna llena. Después de eso, el calor finalmente pasa.

Después que la luna de apareamiento pasa y reclamas a tu compañera, puedes follar con ella, tanto cuanto quieras. Pero hasta ese momento, sólo duchas frías. Las mujeres pueden follar siempre que quieran, pero por lo que escuché, no pueden llegar al orgasmo, así que tal vez eso sea igual de malo. Pero lo dudo.

—¿le importaría decirme por qué está asustando a mis clientes?

Las palabras de Lucy traen mi atención de vuelta hacia ella, pero no tengo respuesta. Quiero decirle que es porque ella es mía, pero no puedo. Intento pensar en algo que decirle, pero mi lobo está mucho más cerca de la superficie de nuevo y todo lo que puedo pensar es en ponerla en celo. No consigo razonar con claridad.

—No lo hice con los turistas— es una media verdad, no los alejé a todos, y es la única cosa que puedo pensar en decirle. Ella me mira y juro por Dios que mi polla se pone más dura. La maldita no se bajó desde que ella llegó a la panadería hace tres semanas. Su actitud me excita mucho. Normalmente soy un tipo muy relajado pero algo en ella hace que mi animal quiera subir a la superficie.

—Juvia me dijo que en algún momento vas a detenerte. ¿Te importaría decirme cuándo?—ella lleva sus manos a la cadera, acentuando la cintura y sus muslos llenos. Mi boca se hace agua y siento mis dientes doler nuevamente. Quiero morderla en el interior de sus muslos. Nadie jamás verá las marcas, pero yo sí. Sé que estarán ahí cada vez que la mire.

Lucy se aclara la garganta y cambio mi foco de su cuerpo a su rostro. Ella levanta una ceja cuando me atrapa, pero no me importa. Ella es mía, solo que aún no lo sabe. Y entonces percibo que todavía está esperando una respuesta.

—Domingo— refunfuño, sabiendo que la luna de apareamiento será la noche del sábado. Ella me mira como si estuviera loco.

—Entonces, el domingo, mágicamente ¿vas a parar de alejar a los moradores de mi panadería y todo el mundo va venir?

—Si.— ella lo hace parecer como si estuviera loco, pero, así es como, literalmente, la cosa funciona. Una vez que ella sea marcada, no va querer estar lejos de mí. No le va gustar el toque de otros machos y todos los shifters van a saber que ella me pertenece después de sentir su olor.

Cuando la luna llena llega, todos los shifters solteros acostumbran dejar la ciudad por algunos días, no siendo capaces de soportar el ruido de los shifters apareados follando como animales enloquecidos. Yo lo odiaba porque, siendo el sheriff, no podía salir de la ciudad a la hora que quisiese. Nunca más voy a tener ese sentimiento. No, porque tendré a mi compañera la próxima luna llena.

—Claro. Lo que usted diga Sheriff Dragneel. Voy a creerlo cuando lo vea.— ella se da vuelta yendo a la parte trasera despidiéndome como si yo fuera solamente un cliente fastidioso, pero intento impedirlo antes que salga.

—Lucy.— ella se vuelve y se encuentra con mis ojos. —Por favor, llámame Natsu.

Veo un destello de algo en sus ojos y ella asiente. Mi lobo quiere acariciarla con el hocico, pero tengo que mantener las riendas cortas sobre él. El calor del apareamiento se está apoderando de mí y no puedo estar más cerca de ella.

En mi camino, miro a Juvia y ella tiene una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

—Juvia puede hacer algo mejor que colocar penes a la venta.— sé que esto es obra de ella, que aparenta estar satisfecha pero está lejos de eso, y no estoy tan seguro de que sus infelices creaciones no fueran hechas a propósito.

Ella ríe y me guiña cuando salgo.

—Que tengas un buen día, Natsu.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ si encuentran algún error en cuanto a nombre, les pido me avisen he hecho este rápido al encontrarme en la escuela. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Nota:**_ Cumpliendo lo que digo, aquí está el tercer capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _ **Lucy**_

—Voy a bloquear la puerta del frente camino a la salida. ¿Estás segura que no puedo ayudarte con otra cosa esta noche?— pregunta Juvia.

Yo termino de limpiar las vitrinas, eliminando las impresiones digitales de los clientes en el vidrio. Lanzo la toalla de papel a la basura, luego enseguida coloco la llave en la registradora llaveando la gaveta.

—No, creo que eso es todo por hoy.— dejo caer la llave en mi bolso y le sonrío.

—Tal vez podemos ir a tomar algo.— Juvia pregunta esperanzada, una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella quiere salir, pero estoy acabada, después de pasar la tarde haciendo dulces no-sexuales de Halloween para vender mañana.

—No esta noche.

Su rostro decae con mi respuesta y me hace sentir culpable. Soy nueva en la ciudad y ella es la única persona que parece haberme recibido de brazos abiertos. No puedo imaginar a alguien tan burbujeante como ella no teniendo otros amigos para salir o un enjambre de hombres queriendo su atención. Pero puedo decir que, a pesar de su personalidad extrovertida, ella es un poco solitaria. Algo que puedo entender, y si no estuviera tan cansada iría con ella.

—Pero el viernes a la noche voy.— le sonrío, esperando que sonría de vuelta. Debería hacer un esfuerzo mejor si quiero encajar en esta ciudad. Tal vez una noche fuera con Juvia me va dar una oportunidad de conocer realmente a los lugareños en un ambiente más relajado. Tengo la certeza que Juvia conoce a todo el mundo y puede presentarme en los alrededores. Dudo que haya una persona que no conozca. También supongo que una noche con ella estaría colmada de diversión. Ella tiene una sonrisa contagiosa.

—¡Suena perfecto!— Juvia se inclina, envolviéndome en sus brazos dándome un abrazo necesitado apretándome con fuerza. Es difícil hacer amigos en una nueva ciudad, pero ella ha resultado valer oro. Envuelvo mis brazos en torno a ella y la abrazo también.

—Gracias pequeña.— la suelto y tomo mi bolso del mostrador.

—Te veo mañana.— dice Juvia por encima del hombro mientras sale por la puerta del frente, trancándola al salir.

Fue un largo día, pero bueno. Lo bueno de trabajar en una panadería tan temprano es que a las cinco de la tarde el trabajo está acabado. Un gran número de turistas llegó hoy, a pesar del sheriff de guardia enfrente todo el tiempo. Es extraño, pero a una parte de mi le gusta el hecho de que él esté cerca. Es un sentimiento extraño, pero es como sentirse un poco más seguro sabiendo que él está cerca.

—Él es el sheriff, tonta. Debería hacerte sentir segura.— murmuro a mí misma, sabiendo que es más que eso. Quiero gritarle que se aleje del frente de mi local, pero siempre que lo veo entrar, mi corazón pierde un latido. Me digo a mi misma que es la rabia, pero sé que estoy mintiendo.

Ningún lugareño vino hoy, y eso es muy frustrante. Pero, por alguna razón, Natsu dice que todo va a cambiar el domingo. Al final ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué hará que las cosas mágicamente cambien el domingo?

Natsu.

Solo pensar en su nombre me hormiguea por todo el cuerpo. Nunca me sentí así sobre alguien antes. Él me pone nerviosa por la manera en que merodea a mi alrededor, pero no puedo parar la sensación de querer refregarme contra él. Es una locura, porque no recuerdo nunca haber estado tan excitada. Cuando está cerca, siento este calor irradiar a través de mí y todo lo que quiero hacer es retroceder y sentir su cuerpo sobre mí.

Jesús, Lucy, contrólate. Mentalmente me libro de la niebla de sexo y envuelvo el resto de los productos de hoy.

Sorprendentemente, muchos de los biscochos del Día de Brujas se vendieron, los turistas sacaron fotos y las publicaron en Instagram. Tal vez Goodie Basket Red se torne famosa en internet. Soy capaz de leer los titulares: "¡Goodie Basket Red tiene el más dulce biscocho pene de calabaza!". Puedo ver a las personas viniendo a comer una galleta pene y tomar café.

Tengo una bandeja de golosinas extra y pienso llevarla al asilo y después volver, abrir una botella de vino, y sumergirme en la bañera antes de dormir. Todavía tengo una tonelada para decorar y tengo que dejar el local aún más festivo para el día de Halloween, entonces sé que voy a estar de pie mañana. Mis dedos de los pies necesitan una buena inmersión caliente, y tal vez si bebo suficiente vino, no voy a tener sueños con el gran Natsu. Mi departamento encima de la panadería es pequeño, sin paredes divisorias y un baño completo. Es funcional y huele a las golosinas que hago cada día. Está convenientemente arriba de donde trabajo, y es todo lo que necesito ya que soy solo yo, pero espero un día ser capaz de tener una casa con algo de tierra. Siempre quise espacio suficiente para una cerca y no preocuparme por ojos curiosos. Bien, tal vez haya un par de ojos que no me importarían. Paro, intentando borrar ese pensamiento. No debería estar pensando en Natsu así. No lo conozco pero parece que mi mente hace lo que quiere estos días incluso en mis sueños. Debería querer golpearle en la cabeza solo por ser un dolor en el culo.

Abriendo la cesta, coloco las bandejas de golosinas dentro. Salgo por la puerta del fondo con mi cesta de golosinas en una mano y las llaves y la cartera en la otra. Una vez fuera, me vuelvo y llaveo la puerta. Cuando giro la llave y el bloqueo se encaja en su lugar, escucho crujir las hojas detrás de mí. Miro alrededor, sujetando firme mi cesta, pero no veo nada. Eso me asusta, pero debo haberlo imaginado. Tal vez fuese apenas un animal cruzando por los arboles detrás del edificio. Camino hasta mi auto, escucho el crujido de nuevo, y me quedo allí mirando al bosque por un segundo, intentando ver si puedo pescar lo que sea que fuera. Estando en Colorado podría ser un montón de cosas.

Goodie Basket Red se ubica en la calle principal, pero la parte trasera da al bosque. Hay una tonelada de tierra protegida aquí porque estamos tan cerca del parque nacional, y atrás de la panadería hay centenares de árboles y animales salvajes. Pensando que tal vez sea un mapache, miro alrededor buscando algo con que asustarlo. Miro el suelo. Tal vez pueda lanzar una piedra al bosque y él irá corriendo detrás. No necesito tener ningún animal rasgando mi basura.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, veo un hombre que no reconozco apenas a unos metros de mí, como si estuviese mirando la nada. Jesús, él debe moverse rápidamente. Es muy alto, y no pienso eso solo porque soy súper baja. Ese tipo tiene que llegar cerca de los dos metros. Sus ropas están sucias y rasgadas, y parece que no se bañó en meses. Infiernos, tal vez años. Su cabello le llega más debajo de los hombros y está enmarañado, y la larga barba parece igual.

Su rostro está cubierto, entonces no puedo ver ningún rasgo además de la boca y los ojos atemorizantes. Él tiene los labios llenos, pero los dientes son largos y puntiagudos. ¿Es que acabo de encontrar a Pie Grande? Las personas de Instagram van a estar tan cabreados por haberse perdido esto.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo?— escucho el temblor de mi voz, e intento no entrar en pánico. Ser una mujer sola en una situación como ésta es escalofriante. No sé lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer, pero no quiero hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Tengo la nítida sensación de que él me atacaría.

Cuando él no me responde, comienzo a repetir la pregunta, pero de repente, él se mueve. Da un paso lento hacia adelante y en seguida, inclina la cabeza, inhalando profundamente. Algunos cabellos de apartan de su rostro y no puedo impedir el jadeo que escapa de mi boca. Sus rasgos son irregulares y ásperos, con un mentón cuadrado y pómulos salientes. Su apariencia y dientes me recuerdan más a un animal que a un hombre.

Lentamente, intentando no asustarlo, hago un movimiento para entrar al auto. Estoy desesperada por entrar y trancarlo pero él llega inmediatamente frente a mí. Puta mierda, él se mueve rápidamente para ser alguien tan grande. Podría estirar el brazo y tocarlo si quisiese, pero, créeme, yo no quiero.

—¡Mía!— gruñe él, inhalando profundamente de nuevo como si estuviese intentando aspirarme. ¿Es algo típico de Colorado que las personas se huelan unas a otras todo el tiempo?

Dejando mi voz tan suave cuanto sea posible, digo:

—Señor, lo siento mucho pero…

Mis palabras son cortadas por un sonido profundo, resonando a mi izquierda, lo que me hace girar la cabeza. Veo a Natsu allí de pie, los hombros curvados hacia adelante, brazos estirados y mentón tenso. Su postura es fuerte y él parece listo a atacar. Sus ojos de jade parecen brillar, pero debe ser un truco de la luz. Esto es absolutamente lo más terrorífico que veo en él y me inclino hacia atrás contra mi auto para poner la máxima distancia entre los dos.

Veo el pecho de Natsu expandirse como si estuviera respirando fuertemente. El extraño gira y de repente, está frente a mí, de pie entre Natsu y yo, como si estuviera bloqueándome de él. Algo dentro de mí comienza a entrar en pánico con la separación, y siento más miedo que antes. La urgencia de estar cerca de las garras de Natsu me domina.

—¡Mía!— dice el extraño entre dientes.

—Ella ya está tomada, Gray, apártate.— Natsu da un paso en dirección a nosotros y el extraño, que creo que se llama Gray da un paso hacia atrás, acercándose más a mi. Giro mi cuerpo para poder ver a Natsu y verlo alejar un poco mi miedo. Natsu no parece tener miedo. No, solo está irritado. Si tuviera que adivinar Natsu ganaría. Aun cuando Gray es más alto y atemorizante, él no parece sano. Tal vez si estuviera en plena forma, Natsu tendría una razón para preocuparse.

—Sentí el olor, ella es mía.— dice Gray, dando un paso en dirección a Natsu, bloqueando mi visión nuevamente.

—No.— la palabra viene del pecho de Natsu, y echo una mirada al lado del cuerpo de Gray para ver lo que está sucediendo.

—Apártate de ella o voy a arrancarte la garganta. Es mi derecho y voy a hacer uso de él.

Jesús, como esto se intensificó tan rápido. En un segundo estoy llevando galletas para los ancianos, y después, de repente, estoy en medio de una pelea con personas hablando de rasgar gargantas.

Puedo ver dudar a Gray, y entonces, él inhala profundamente de nuevo. ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Esto es una locura!

—Huélela nuevamente, Gray. Ella es mía.

¿Olerme de nuevo? ¿Acaso él está jodidamente loco? ¡No voy a permitirle que me huela! ¡Él podría partirme en dos!

—Espera un segundo— digo, inclinándome en torno a la criatura del bosque llamado Gray, para poder responder a Natsu.

Natsu fija sus ojos brillantes en los míos, y siento un escalofrío de deseo en la espina dorsal, que de alguna forma, aparte mi miedo.

—Ahora no, linda— dice él, cambiando completamente su tono cuando me habla.

—Pero yo lo olí, es mía— Gruñe Gray dando la espalda a Natsu, recorriéndome con una clara mirada confundida. Fue un error que se diera vuelta, porque Natsu salta y lo lanza al suelo.

Ambos hacen sonidos guturales y rechinan los dientes cuando luchan. No se que hacer, entonces me quedo allí como una idiota, sujetando mi cesta de galletas de pene mirando a dos tipos peleándose. Debería llamar a la policía, pero Natsu es la policía. No creo que esta pequeña ciudad tenga un suplente. Después de algunos momentos, Natsu tiene a Gray en un estrangulamiento por la espalda, con las piernas alrededor de la cintura prendiendo al tipo.

—Esta es tu advertencia, Gray. La próxima vez que la huelas así, voy a acabarte. No importa que acuerdo tengamos. ¿Me entendiste?

Gray me mira y enseguida, mira a un lado. Por un segundo pensé ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero se alejó antes que pueda tener certeza de eso. Él probablemente no está feliz en su situación ahora, entonces no pienso más en eso.

Él asiente y relaja el cuerpo, abriendo los brazos y girando la cabeza a un lado, exponiendo el cuello. Es la posición que un animal asumiría en el suelo. Es casi como si fuese una pose sumisa, y eso me parece extraño. Natsu enseguida lo suelta y se levanta.

Lo miro a la cara y veo que sus ropas están más o menos en el mismo estado que cuando salió del bosque: rasgado y sucio. Él me mira también. No es como si estuviera a las puertas de la muerte pero si delgado y pareciendo hambriento.

—¿Le gustarían algunas galletas?— es cómico que yo le ofrezca comida a alguien que hace un instante intentó atacarme, pero, por lo que Natsu dijo, él iba a llevarlo si volvía a acercarse de nuevo. Y de la parte de la conversación que entendí, ellos se conocían. Esta noche se estaba volviendo más y más extraña.

—Debes irte— miro a Natsu y no sé si él le está hablando a Gray o a mí. Me mira, y es entonces que percibo que me está ordenando irme. ¿Qué demonios? Esta es mi casa.

Doy un paso en dirección a Gray y escucho a Natsu gruñir. No sé qué diablos está sucediendo, pero ese tipo extraño necesita de algo además de metanfetamina para la cena.

—Aquí.— le digo, extendiendo la cesta. Gray duda por apenas un segundo antes de tomar la cesta y asentir en agradecimiento. —Disculpe si todos parecen penes, pero tienen muy buen sabor.

Él mira hacia arriba desde el suelo, y entonces veo que sus ojos están brillando también. La puesta del sol hace enloquecer a las cosas. Me pregunto si los míos están brillando también.

Gray sonríe, brevemente, y enseguida mira a lo lejos nuevamente.

—No es ella, pero puedo sentir el olor de lo que es mío.— dice Gray, y eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí, pero nada de esto lo tiene.

—No es ella, por lo tanto, mantente lejos.— la voz de Natsu parece como si hubiera comido grava.

¿Alguien podría hablar normalmente aquí? ¿Por qué todo el mundo gruñe?

—Ella no está emparejada.— responde Gray, pero no suena como un desafío, es más como una pregunta.

—El domingo.— eso debe ser lo que dice Natsu con su gruñido, porque por alguna razón, domingo es la respuesta a todo por aquí.

No se lo que está sucediendo, pero estoy irritada con Natsu. Girando hacia él, puse mis manos en las caderas y doy mi mejor postura atrevida, pero él no habla. Bien, que así sea.

—Estoy yendo adentro. Apreciaría que mantuviéramos las luchas al mínimo, o por lo menos en otro lugar.— camino en dirección a la puerta de atrás de la panadería y saco mis llaves, pero giro a tiempo para detener a Gray antes que camine de vuelta al bosque. — Hey, cuando quiera algo para comer, solo tienes que dejar una piedra en la mesa de picnic. Voy a dejarte una cesta para ti.— señale la mesa que coloqué para cuando algún empleado necesitara salir afuera a tomar un descanso, o las tardes que puedo disfrutar un libro al sol.

Natsu apenas me mira, no parece gustarle mi oferta pero Gray inclina su cabeza en reconocimiento. ¡Ja! Ahora ya tengo un cliente lugareño. Él no puede pagar, pero igual lo cuento como cliente. Después de un segundo, entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y subo las escaleras a mi habitación. Una vez allí, gentilmente aparto las cortinas y veo que ambos desaparecieron. Doy un paso atrás y me siento en la cama.

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?— susurro para la sala vacía.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ cualquier error avísenme. ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Nota:**_ enserio discúlpenme por no publicar durante unos días, pero en mi defensa estoy finalizando los exámenes, así que estoy más atareada; fuera de eso ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _ **Natsu**_

Veo a Lucy marchar con su sexy culo hacia el interior mientras intento controlarme. La puerta de metal grueso golpea tras ella, escondiendo su perfecto trasero de mí. Ver que ella está segura en su casa me calma los nervios, pero no a mi lobo. Él todavía está al borde, queriendo salir y, por lo menos, marcar a su compañera.

Mi lobo quiere dejar su olor sobre ella para que los otros sepan que ella está emparejada, pero esta es la razón exacta del por qué no lo hago. Mi presión sobre él no está lo suficientemente firme. Si hubiera podido dejar mi marca en ella desde el inicio, esto no hubiera sucedido.

Gray me hubiera olido en ella. Tengo la certeza de que Lucy vio el cambio en mis ojos. Ella probablemente se dijo a si misma que en realidad no vio nada o que era un efecto de la luz.

Sabía que mi lobo comenzó a asomarse en el segundo en que sintió su miedo a dos cuadras. Tomó todo de mí, mantener mi piel y no cambiar en pleno centro de la ciudad. La visión del sheriff local transformándose en un lobo hubiera hecho que los turistas corrieran y gritaran.

Respirando hondo algunas veces, intenté calmarme. No quiero nada más que usar la llave que tengo en el bolsillo. Mantuve una copia cuando concreté la venta; sin dar oportunidad a mi compañera de vivir en ningún otro lugar en donde no pueda tener acceso fácilmente.

Necesitaba protegerla, algo que he hecho todas las noches desde que se mudó, en silencio entrando en la panadería y durmiendo en la parte inferior de las escaleras que llevan a su habitación. Mantiene calmo a mi lobo y a mí, al menos, el estar cerca de su perfume. Tengo la certeza que Juvia siente mi olor por toda la casa, pero no me importa; tengo que estar cerca de ella.

Estoy corriendo contra el tiempo, y no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer. Necesito que se sienta atraída a mí, porque el sábado por la noche cuando la luna llena esté bien arriba en el cielo, mi lobo va asumir el control.

Pero en este exacto momento tengo un problema más urgente. Mirando al bosque, espero que Gray no haya ido lejos. Dejé salir un poco a mi lobo intentando sentir su olor y entonces sigo su huella. No corro ni medio kilómetro cuando finalmente lo encuentro, sentado al lado de un riachuelo, la cabeza enterrada entre las manos. Él no reacciona como si me hubiera escuchado, pero sé que lo hace cuando lentamente me siento a su lado.

—Yo pensé…— él permite que las palabras se detengan en el aire, porque son difíciles de terminar. Sé cuán difícil es.

—Pensaste que la habías encontrado, lo sé.

Él gira su cabeza y me mira, su lobo siempre presente en los ojos. Eso es lo que sucede cuando uno se queda en estado salvaje mucho tiempo. Se torna más bestia que hombre. Estoy sorprendido de que el lobo no se haya apoderado de él totalmente, nunca dejando al hombre volver a la superficie nuevamente.

—Tú tienes a la tuya y ni siquiera la marcaste.— me gruñe apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Está claramente perturbado por el hecho que yo no haya reivindicado aun a mi compañera. Que par somos.

—Sabes que no puedo aparearme totalmente hasta la luna llena.— respondo con calma sin querer provocarlo. No es justo golpear a un hombre roto aun cuando siento toda la agresión corriendo por mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera a mi lobo le gustaría eso.

—Ni siquiera tienes tu olor en ella. No olí nada de ti sobre ella. ¿Y si un humano te la quita?

—No lo harán. Me mantengo cerca, y ella será mía.— digo entre dientes, pensando en algún humano llevándosela. Otro lobo no lo haría. Los lobos solo pueden aparearse con sus compañeros; son los únicos que quieren.

Sus ojos se estrechan hacia mí.

—Si ella fuese mía, la habría tomado en su casa, la hubiera olido y marcado, y ella no estaría corriendo por ahí repartiendo galletas para todo el mundo.— Sé que él cree que eso es verdad, que podría apenas tomar a su compañera. Tal vez él pudiese si ella fuera lobo como él. Eso tornaría las cosas más fáciles. Pero ¿y si su compañera fuese humana? Aunque no lo fuera, a los lobos no les gusta ser atrapados y llevados así como así. Las hembras poseen gran fuerza cuando se trata del apareamiento.

Eso es todo lo que necesito. Gray oliendo a su compañera y cargándola y robándosela de la ciudad. Con la forma en que actuó hoy, creo que el olor de Lucy se confundió con el de su compañera que debe de estar bien cerca para haberla olido, a tal punto de sacarlo del bosque.

Gray nunca deja el bosque, no desde que perdió a su hermana y su madre a causa de unos cazadores años atrás.

Sé que si yo le digo a Gray que no se pegue a su compañera como un perro en celo, él estaría perdido. Va hacer lo que quiera. Aun cuando sea más fuerte que Gray ahora, no podría controlarlo si yo realmente estuviera entre él y su compañera. Shifters pierden toda su cordura cuando se trata de compañeros.

Antes que Gray perdiera a su hermana y su madre, él probablemente podría ganar a nuestro Alfa en un buen día, si quisiese, pero Gray no era un Alfa ni quería serlo. Tendría que tener el deseo de liderar, y muchas veces ignorar sus deseos y hacer lo que es mejor para la manada.

Eso no iba con Gray. Ahora parece que él apenas come. Como si oyese mis pensamientos, se agacha y agarra una de las galletas y la mastica. Voy a tomar una pero él me gruñe y muestra sus dientes.

—Mío.

Levantando las manos al aire para mostrarle que no voy a comérmelas, pienso en mis próximas palabras, pero él dice:

—Mi compañera. Me gustan sus galletas, pero no son de la mujer que me las dio.— él toma otra galleta mirándola, claramente confuso. Estoy tan confundido. ¿Cómo él puede oler a su compañera?

Enseguida, me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos en la cabeza. Es algo que no quiero pensar, algo que va hacer que el Alfa enloquezca.

Él apenas deja que Gray permanezca por el área como está. La única razón para dejarlo quedarse fue porque Gray juró permanecer lejos de los humanos, algo que claramente no hizo esta noche Lucy. También lo permitió porque Gray cuidaba que no hubiese animales salvajes muy cerca de la ciudad y también porque era el mejor rastreador de la manada. Puede tener una de las mejores narices de la manada porque está en contacto con su lobo más que cualquier otro de nosotros. Eso es el porqué de haber olido a su compañera estando tan lejos en el bosque.

—¿Quieres a tu compañera, Gray?— le pregunto, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Cada shifter macho quiere a su compañera desde el día en que nace. Algunos comienzan a enloquecer a medida que envejecen, algunos nunca la encuentran.

—No me molestes con preguntas estúpidas.— rezonga él, tomando otra galleta de pene. No parece importarle estar comiendo dulces con forma de pene.

—¿Qué harías con tu compañera?

—Marcarla. Si todo lo que querías era hacer preguntas estúpidas, puedes irte ahora. Voy a mantenerme lejos de tu compañera, pero si fuera tú, la marcaria bien fuerte para que todos lo sepan.

Mi polla tiembla de placer con la sola idea. Estar duro no es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado y no siento que voy a acostumbrarme alguna vez.

—¿Estás diciendo que vas a agarrar a tu compañera y arrastrarla aquí al bosque y hacerla vivir contigo? ¿durante el invierno sin refugio? ¿Una mujer que, probablemente tiene una familia?— lo que de hecho sé que tiene. —¿Irías a apartarla de eso y traerla para qué? ¿Tienes una caverna aquí, Gray? ¿Dejarías al compañero de tu hermana hacer eso?

Él se congela con mis palabras y veo que lo conseguí.

—Ni siquiera estás cuidando de ti mismo, ¿y crees que estás listo para una compañera y cachorros?

Lo escucho respirar hondo, y me gustaría saber si fui demasiado lejos. Patear a un hombre cuando está tirado en el suelo no es mi estilo, pero es la verdad, y ser franco con Gray es siempre el mejor camino.

—Voy a hacer lo que haga falta para hacer feliz a mi compañera.— él se levanta, y hago lo mismo. Puedo decir que él aún está un poco perdido con la idea; estuvo aquí solo por más de cinco años.

—Gray, la casa de tu familia todavía está allí, y estuve pagando tus honorarios por la guardia forestal depositándolo en tu cuenta familiar. Tienes que recomponerte y entonces, ir por tu compañera.

—Me probaré a mí mismo que puedo ser el compañero perfecto.

—Estoy seguro que lo harás.

Con eso, él sale andando hacia lo más profundo del bosque. Mirando mi reloj, veo que son casi las siete. El Alfa debe estar de vuelta en la ciudad ahora, y parece que necesitamos tener una pequeña charla.

 _ **...**_

—¡Sabía que eso iba pasar, mierda!— escucho a Stone, el alfa, desde donde estoy en la calle frente a su casa.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera. ¡Tengo veinte años!— el estridente grito de Juvia hace que mi lobo entierre la cabeza, por la voz hiriendo nuestros oídos.

Ellos continúan gritando mientras camino hasta las escaleras y el pórtico. Golpeo la puerta, incluso teniendo la certeza que Gajeel sabe que estoy aquí.

Él quería que me reportara al momento en que regresó y ya estoy unos quince minutos atrasado después de tener que lidiar con Gray. Ahora después de oír a Juvia y Gajeel peleando, no estoy seguro de querer contarle a este hermano sobreprotector que su hermana tiene un compañero, y que es nada más y nada menos que Gray. Él se va a infartar. Es realmente un milagro que haya llevado tanto tiempo para que cualquiera de ellos sintieran el olor del otro, pero con la rienda tan corta que tiene Gajeel sobre Juvia, tal vez no sea tan sorprendente.

Claro, Gray y Juvia pueden haberse cruzado una o dos veces, habiendo crecido en la misma ciudad. Pero el vínculo de apareamiento no funciona hasta que ambos compañeros cumplan dieciocho años. Gray estaba en el bosque cuando Juvia llegó a esa edad.

Cuando la puerta se abre, veo a Juvia allí de pie con la mano en la cadera. Ella está muy parecida a mi Lucy con esa postura, aunque mis ojos no van a la cadera de Juvia como sucede cuando miro a Lucy. Todas las veces que Lucy sujeta su cadera, todo lo que puedo pensar es en agarrarla. Veo sus curvas y me pregunto cómo se sentirán. Cuando ella está usando uno de sus pequeños vestidos, abrazando toda su cadera pienso en el momento de finalmente sentir su piel caliento bajo mis dedos. Estaré sujetando su cadera en breve…

—¿Piensas entrar o vas a quedarte ahí?— pregunta Juvia con una mirada frustrada. No culpo a Gajeel por ser tan protector. Ella puede que tenga veintiún años, pero parece de dieciocho. Las pecas que tenía de adolescente aún están en su nariz, haciéndola parecer mucho más joven de lo que es. No tengo hermanas, pero si tuviera, seguro que actuaría de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo fue tu día en la panadería?— le pregunto al entrar.

—Sería mucho mejor si parases de asustar a todo el mundo. Nunca pensé que irías a hacerle daño a tu compañera, Nat.

Las palabras de ella hacen apretar mi corazón y a mi lobo ponerse en guardia.

—Yo no le hago daño.— protesto, horrorizado con la idea de hacerle algo así.

Ella resopla, y es un sonido muy poco femenino. Pone los ojos en blanco y gira a las escaleras para alejarse de su hermano y de mí. Extiendo la mano para impedirlo, queriendo saber lo que ella entiende por "hacer daño a mi compañera", pero rápidamente me retracto. La idea de tocar a otra mujer, incluso alguien que es casi una hermana para mí me causa calambres en el estómago.

—Juvia, ¿Cómo es que estoy dañándole? Si estoy intentando todo lo que puedo para no hacer eso.— mis palabras le hacen detenerse y girar para mirarme.

—Ella es nueva aquí y piensa que toda la maldita ciudad la odia, Nat. Quiero decir, ¡vamos!. Ella está sola aquí, acaba de perder al único pariente vivo que tenía, y ahora tu no permites que nadie se le acerque. Si, estás siendo un idiota y la estás hiriendo.— con eso, ella gira, su cabello peliazul saltando mientras sube las escaleras.

—¡Joder!

—Me alegra no ser el único a quien ella le riñe.— dice Gajeel detrás de mí, haciéndome girar hacia él.

—Te ves como el infierno.— veo la camisa arrugada, la barba crecida y las ojeras bajo los ojos.

—Sí. Tres semanas en la carretera de manada en manada hace eso con uno.— dice él, soltando su voluminoso cuerpo en el sofá y subiendo los pies en la mesa de café. Toma un trago de cerveza y suspira. —¿Quieres una?

Me encantaría, pero me tomaría veinte para llegar a emborracharme, y de cualquier forma voy a terminar en la escalera de Lucy. Por lo menos si estoy sobrio no voy a derrumbar su puerta intentando entrar y asustarla de muerte. Después del golpe verbal de Juvia, realmente estoy deseando poder cambiar algunas cosas.

—No, estoy bien.— me siento en una silla frente a él, esperando que sea una charla rápida. No sucedió nada por aquí. Bien, no mucho que me gustara compartir por el momento.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? Además de dejar que mi hermana trabaje en la ciudad. Ah, y el hecho de que encontraste a tu compañera, dos cosas que deberías haber comentado en nuestros chats semanales.— puedo sentir una ligera irritación en su voz, pero sin rabia real. O en realidad él está tan cansado como parece, o no está tan incomodado con eso, como deja transparentar.

—Tuve que dejar que mi compañera comprara la panadería. No tenía elección. Ella se habría ido y hubiera tenido que seguirla. No podía dejarla marcharse… a menos que quisieras un nuevo Beta.

—Lo sé, lo sé.— dijo él, terminando su cerveza y buscando otra. El mensaje era claro. Donde mi compañera va, yo voy. Si eso significa dejar mi manada, entonces la habría dejado sin un segundo pensamiento.

—¿Pero tenías que dejarla contratar a mi hermana?

—No puedo controlar a tu hermana más de lo que tú puedes, Gajeel.— veo el estrés en su rostro. Él se preocupa con ella más de lo que debería, pero con ambos padres muertos puedo entender el por qué. Los perdieron a muy temprana edad y estoy seguro que Juvia difícilmente se recuerda de ellos. Gajeel es más un padre que un hermano.

Perder a los padres es difícil para los shifters, porque ellos generalmente se siguen uno al otro a la tumba. Cuando uno se va, el otro irá casi enseguida. Yo acostumbraba pensar que era terrible que el destino hiciese eso con las personas, pero habiendo encontrado a Lucy en este corto tiempo, no creo que me gustara vivir sin ella. La tengo enraizada en mí. Pero parece que todo lo que hice fue herirla, y ahí estaba yo, ni siquiera una hora atrás, reprendiendo a Gray por no ser un buen compañero.

Gajeel no responde, pero realmente no hay mucho que decir. Él está presto a tener un buen golpe de realidad cuando Gray venga a golpear su puerta. No, nada de eso, tengo la sensación de que Gray no va tocar en una puerta para llegar a su compañera. Él probablemente va arrancar las malditas bisagras.

—Ella va encontrar un compañero pronto. Vas a tener que dejarla ir.— digo levemente, intentando relajar la conversación.

Su rostro, la verdad, parece un poco más feliz y me deja más cómodo. Hasta que abre la boca.

—Hice buenas alianzas mientras estaba con los otros alfas. Conocí a un montón de buenos shifters también. Algunos están buscando un cambio de ambiente y planeé invitar a algunos que pienso serían buenos para Juvia. Estoy realmente esperando que uno sea su compañero. Creo que estaría tranquilo si ella se queda con alguno de ellos.

Eso es fantástico. Todo lo que necesitamos es a Gajeel trayendo shifters para aparearse con Juvia.

—Hablando de compañeros, realmente necesito volver junto a la mía.— digo y me levanto. —Como dije, no sucedió mucho mientras estabas fuera y no hagas que Juvia pare de trabajar en la panadería. Confía en mí, estuve en el lugar. Nada le va suceder con ella.— intento tranquilizarlo porque él necesita descansar un poco. Tal vez debía dejar salir a su lobo dar una buena carrera antes de entrar en el tema de Gray y Juvia.

—¿Lo que dijo Juvia es verdad? ¿Impediste que la manada vea a tu compañera?— Stone pregunta, levantando una ceja por mi comportamiento extraño.

—No dejé mi olor en ella ni la marqué todavía. Ella no sabe lo que somos.

—¿Por qué diablos no? Si yo encontrara a mi compañera…

—Lo sé. La tomarías rápidamente. Lo he escuchado de todo el mundo.— la derrota es clara en mi voz. Estoy jodido aquí. —Solo estoy preocupado. Mi lobo se volvió loco cuando la vio. Ella es humana, y apenas me estoy atajando. Siento que si la toco voy a follarla y sabes lo que va pasar enseguida. Ella va entrar en celo, y escuché que puede ser doloroso. Cuando la conocí faltaban casi tres semanas hasta la próxima luna llena, y no podía hacerle eso a ella; no voy a causarle tres semanas de dolor. Entonces pensé que era mejor sufrir solo.— mi polla no puede encontrar la liberación, no hasta que entre en ella la primera vez. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, el orgasmo nunca llega.

Si la hubiera tomado el primer día, ella hubiera tenido tres malditas semanas de calentura.

Intenté permanecer lejos y dejar que la luna llena se aproxime, pero no puedo más. Mi lobo no quiere a nadie cerca de ella si no puedo tenerla, de modo que mantenemos nuestros traseros cerca de la panadería día y noche. Ahora estoy viendo que ella interpretó mi comportamiento como si yo fuera un imbécil. Esto es tan jodido.

Paso mis manos por mi rostro intentando disminuir la tensión que siento.

—Parece que ambos tuvimos semanas difíciles.

Asiento con la cabeza dándole la razón.

—Las más difíciles y las mejores de mi vida.— yo puedo estar sintiéndome miserable ahora, pero valdrá la pena. Pronto tendré a mi compañera y ella va ser toda mía para el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero esta noche, parece que voy a dormir en las escaleras una vez más.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ por no publicar durante unos días, publicaré otro capítulo más a la tarde y tal vez si tengo tiempo uno a la noche. ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Nota: 7uuuuuuuuuuuuu7 yeah**_

* * *

 _ **Lucy**_

Giro la cerradura de la puerta y coloco el cartel de "cerrado". Es noche de viernes y tuvimos un gran día. Hubo un montón de gente en la panadería de camino a las afueras de la ciudad. Algo debe haber en el aire, porque parece que todo el mundo está saliendo. El día de Halloween es mañana por la noche tal vez las personas tengan planes. No hay muchos lugares para ir que estén cerca del parque nacional, quien lo visita de día tendría que salir al inicio de la noche a fin de llegar a la próxima ciudad en un horario decente.

Juvia y yo hicimos un montón de golosinas por la mañana y se vendió casi todo. Quería hacer recordar a Juvia de su invitación a tomar algo esta noche y estoy aún más animada porque fue un día para celebrar. Aunque entre la clientela no hubo ningún lugareño, estoy tentada a no pensar en eso o permitir que eso me deprima. Juvia continúa diciéndome que sea paciente.

Doy una última mirada hacia afuera por la ventana antes de bajar la persiana. Veo a Natsu hablando con alguien al otro lado de la calle. Casi como si sintiera mi mirada, él se da vuelta, encontrando sus ojos con los míos. Desde esta distancia apenas puedo disimular pero de repente veo que sus ojos se encienden. Es casi como si estuviesen brillando. Están haciendo esa cosa extraña que hicieron la noche pasada. Lo juro, la puesta del sol en este lugar deja los ojos de las personas raros.

Cuanto más lo miro, más fuerte es la atracción. No entiendo que está mal en mi cuerpo. Durante todo el día parece que mi piel está cargada de electricidad. Estoy sensible y con hormigueos. Me quedé refregando mis brazos, sintiendo los vellos erizarse como si tuviera frío, pero no sentía nada. Estoy sintiendo lo mismo ahora. Algo dentro de mi quiere abrir la puerta y saltar a los brazos de Natsu.

Alejo la idea y bajo las persianas, protegiéndome de la visión. Me doy vuelta y le sonrío a Juvia. detrás del mostrador. Tal vez ella sepa que está sucediendo.

—¿Tú también tienes la sensación de que todo el mundo está saliendo de la ciudad?

Ella hace un sonido no comprometedor y vuelve a limpiar los mostradores.

—En serio. Parece que algo está en el aire. ¿No notaste que todos los turistas desaparecieron? Es casi como si algo estuviera empujándolos hacia afuera.

Ella mira por encima del mostrador y gesticula con los hombros.

—Creo que las personas apenas están intentando salir de aquí antes del fin de semana. Yo estoy pensando en salir mañana.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? No me dijiste nada más temprano.

—Oh, no es por ninguna razón en especial. Solo voy a visitar a una amiga en Bryson Peak. Es esa época del mes.— ella refunfuña la última parte en voz baja y gira la cabeza hacia atrás.

Dios, sus periodos deben ser bien molestos para que ella trate de quedarse con una amiga. Pero bueno, no es asunto mío.

Voy hacia la parte de atrás con ella y la ayudo a limpiar la cocina. Así que terminamos, cerramos la caja, trancamos la parte de atrás y luego subo las escaleras a mi departamento.

—Dios, adoraría tener un lugar como este.— dice Juvia cuando entra.

—La verdad es que estoy esperando poder tener un lugar nuevo donde vivir en breve. Esto no es tan aislado como quisiera. ¡Hey! Tal vez si eso funciona, tú puedas alquilar esto. ¿Vives con tu hermano, verdad?

—¡Oh Dios mío, eso sería increíble! Adoraría tener un lugar propio. La manera como él está sobre mi es ridícula.

—Bien, voy a tener eso en mente, si decido mudarme.— voy a mi armario y comienzo a revisar las ropas. Miro y veo a Juvia desvistiéndose, claramente sin timidez acerca de su cuerpo. Yo no sería diferente si tuviera su cuerpo. Pechos grandes en un cuerpo delgado; ¿Quién no querría eso? ¡Infiernos! Probablemente saldría a correr desnuda si fuese como ella. —¿Qué trajiste para vestir?

—Quiero ir con algo divertido, por eso traje mis pantalones de cuero y tacones altísimos. Tengo dos camisas pero no sé cuál usar.

—Yo probablemente voy a usar un vestido.— digo mientras voy revisando mis ropas. —Soy tan baja que la mayoría de los pantalones me quedan muy largos. ¿Cuál de estos prefieres?— le muestro dos vestidos, uno azul marino y un violeta oscuro.

—Oh, el azul quedaría perfecto con tu cabello.— dijo Juvia de pie, desnuda y sosteniendo las dos camisas.

—¿Debo ir con la corta para mostrar la barriga, o la que tiene el escote para mostrar mis pechos?

No puedo dejar de reír, pensando que ella realmente está queriendo una noche salvaje. Apuesto que su hermano todavía no sabe que ella va salir.

—La corta. Si mi vientre fuera así, lo mostraría siempre. Cortaría todas mis blusas.

—¿Estas bromeando conmigo? Yo mataría por tus curvas. Los hombres aman a una mujer que tenga de donde sujetarla. Entretanto yo tengo cero curvas y piernas de pollo.

Apenas balanceo la cabeza riendo.

—Creo que todos quieren lo que no pueden tener.

Voy al baño, eligiendo ser un poco más modesta. Mi vestido es perfecto para una fresca noche de otoño. Es de un solo hombro, mostrando mi cuello y clavícula. Se adhiere a mi cuerpo y desciende hasta la mitad del muslo. Tengo botas marrones a la altura de la rodilla para usar con él, por eso es confortable y además me siento bonita. Felizmente, mi cabello rubio liso puede volverlo a su estado original —lizo—, ante las temperaturas que ha habido este se pone medianamente esponjoso y molestoso. Me pongo un poco de maquillaje, pensando que podría aplicarme también un labial rojo.

Una vez que salgo del baño, Juvia me lanza un silbido. Siento mi rostro quemar y estoy segura que está tan rojo como la sangre.

—Gracias.— murmuro mientras miro a Juvia de arriba abajo. Ella soltó sus cabellos rubios y se puso bastante maquillaje. Su camisa tiene una inscripción "Yo amo a Drácula" en el pecho y los pantalones de cuero se pegan a ella como una segunda piel. Además está con un par de tacones puntiagudos rojo sangre que a mí me matarían, pero a ella la hacen parecer una estrella de rock. —¡Diablos mujer, tú sí que estás sexy!

—Gracias chica. Dudo que vaya a encontrar a mi único amor esta noche, pero no cuesta Intentarlo.

—¿Tu único amor? ¿Quieres decir que estás buscando marido?

—Algo así.— ella me guiña, agarrando la cartera de mi cama. —¿Estás lista?

Elegimos caminar hasta el bar más próximo para no tener que llevar el auto. Salimos y caminamos cerca de una cuadra para la Cueva del Lobo Juvia parece rebotar en sus pasos la miro para verla radiante.

—¿Estás animada por ir a la Cueva del Lobo?— le pregunto.

Ella lanza su cabello peliazul por encima del hombro y ríe.

—Oh mujer, no tienes ni idea. Vas a amar esto.

—¿Ya estuviste allí muchas veces?

—No, mi hermano me mataría si supiese que iría allí esta noche.

Yo sonrío pues ya estaba sospechando eso.

—¿Entonces por qué crees que voy a amarlo?— le pregunto cuando llegamos a la puerta del frente del bar. Juvia se adelanta, agarrando el picaporte y abriendo la puerta para mí.

—Solo confía en mí. Vas a pasar un buen momento.

…

—Pasar un buen momento— digo por quinta vez consecutiva. Al momento de entrar, Gwen me sentó en el bar y dijo que iba a jugar billar. Puedo verla desde aquí y ella asiente para mí a cada momento antes de volver a su juego con algunos muchachos. Pensé que sería una noche de chicas, pero en vez de eso estoy casi por mi cuenta. Digo "casi" porque a cada minuto desde que llegué, los hombres vinieron a saludar. Estoy sorprendida con tanta atención, pero aún más sorprendida con la rapidez con que se levantan y huyen cuando les digo que soy la dueña de la panadería.

Lentamente bebo una cerveza, sin querer emborracharme estando por mi cuenta. Sé que Juvia está aquí y ella parece conocer a todos, pero no sé cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar. Cuando estoy por salir, siento que otra persona se sienta a mi lado.

—Soy dueña de la panadería, entonces adelante, vete.

—Soy consciente de eso y no me voy a ningún lado.

Al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Natsu, mi cuerpo se ablanda. Es como si su presencia derritiera todo y me convierto en un charco de necesidad. ¿Qué está pasando? Cada vez que pensé en él hoy, comencé a tener locas oleadas de calor y un dolor entre las piernas. Juro por Dios, es como si estuviera al borde del orgasmo el día entero.

Giro el banco del bar y, cuando lo hago, él se mueve y mis piernas quedan entre las de él, y quedamos uno frente al otro. Él se inclina más cerca y aprieta las piernas de modo que junta las mías. Siento que el dolor entre ellas disminuye. Él ayuda a que mi necesidad desacelere, pero también hace que sea más profunda, como si mi deseo estuviese aumentando.

Esta es la primera vez que él me toca, y siento el calos correr de mis piernas a mi estómago y mi pecho. Mi cuerpo entero se calienta con su toque, y cierro los ojos, pensando que tal vez haya sido drogada.

—Solo relájate, linda. Yo solo necesito rozarme un poco en ti.

—¿Qué?— le pregunto sacudiendo la cabeza. Estoy en nebulosa y parece que estoy flotando, pero mi mente está clara. Es la cosa más loca que ya sentí. Como puro placer siendo frotado a través de mi piel. Cierro los ojos y siento un gemido salir de mis labios cuando sus manos tocan mis brazos. Sintiendo sus fuertes brazos estirándome hacia él, desciendo del banco del bar.

—Ven conmigo. Te necesito.

Abro los ojos mientras él me estira hacia el fondo del bar. Siento un hormigueo donde nuestras manos están unidas y es como si estuviera flotando atrás de él. Si con apenas un toque se siente tan bien, voy a ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que él quiera. De reojo veo a Juvia sonriéndome, pero no tengo ni la capacidad ni la voluntad para detenerme y explicarle algo a ella. Estoy demasiado feliz como para preocuparme con otra cosa que no sea Natsu.

Él me estira a través de una puerta. La cierra y veo que estamos en un cuarto oscuro. No puedo decir donde estamos o ver alguna cosa. Está oscuro como el alquitrán y no puedo ver mi mano frente a mi cara. De repente, veo el brillo jade de los ojos de Natsu, y aunque debiera estar aterrorizada, eso me calma. Siento a Natsu presionarme contra la pared y mis brazos instantáneamente rodean su cuello. No le ordeno a mi cuerpo hacer eso, mi cuerpo lo hace por cuenta propia.

—Ya tuve suficiente de observar a los hombres hablando contigo. Tengo que hacer algo para mantener a las personas alejadas de lo que es mío.

—¿Yo soy tuya?— la nebulosa en la que estoy es maravillosa y eso me hace querer que Natsu me reclame como suya. Me encuentro a mí misma deseando frotarme con él y queriendo que él se friccione contra mí. Es como si mi cuerpo se apoderase de mi razón y cualquier objeción desapareciera.

—Si.— la palabra sale áspera, pero va directo a mis pezones y clítoris haciendo con que las partes más sensibles de mi cuerpo cobren vida. De repente, me está doliendo más que antes y dejo escapar un gemido.

—¡Diablos! Aun no, dulce. Solo una probada esta noche.

—Por favor— imploro y no sé lo que estoy pidiendo. No tengo ningún control sobre mi cuerpo o mis palabras.

Cerrando los ojos, inclino mi cabeza contra la pared, exponiendo mi cuello donde mi vestido no tiene tirantes. No sé por qué, pero siento que mostrarle eso hará que él haga alguna cosa. Tengo la súbita urgencia de tener su boca en mí, mordiéndome.

—No.— sus dientes están cerrados y él está luchando contra el deseo.

Presiona su gran cuerpo contra mí y sentir su peso calma un poco mi necesidad. Él se mueve de arriba abajo refregándose contra mí, haciendo rozar la tela del vestido en mis pezones. Estos se endurecen y me muevo en respuesta pasando los brazos alrededor de él, intentando atraer su cuerpo aún más cerca del mío. Levanto mi pierna y envuelvo sus caderas, sintiendo el calor de su pene contra mí. Estoy respirando con dificultad, el calor del cuarto y nuestros cuerpos rozándose hacen que una gota de sudor se deslice por mi cuello.

—Solo una probada— susurra él y se inclina hacia abajo lamiendo la gota.

Su lengua es caliente y áspera como la de un gato. La textura áspera se siente tan bien contra mi piel sensible que gimo aún más fuerte, queriendo más.

—Más.— no percibo que dije la palabra en voz alta hasta que él comienza a lamer bajando hacia mis pechos. Inhala profundamente ahí, oliendo mi piel y lamiendo mi escote.

—Tan dulce.

De repente, siento sus dedos en mi muslo, en el borde de mi vestido. Empujo hacia la parte inferior de su cuerpo e imploro para que él lo levante. Cuando lentamente tira de mi vestido hacia arriba sobre mi culo, se aparta y se mueve hacia debajo de mi. No puedo ver nada, pero no lo necesito. Siento a Natsu arrodillarse frente a mi coño y empujar mi vestido hacia arriba.

Queriendo seguir frotándome contra él, llevo mis manos a su cabello acariciándolo constantemente. Algo en mi lujuria me dice que le haga eso, le dice a mi cuerpo que lo acaricie y que le muestre que quiero que continúe.

Siento su boca caliente en mis bragas mientras él se inclina y presiona la nariz allí. Cuando inhala, mis ojos se cierran y mi boca se abre en un gemido. Algo acerca de él oliendo mi cuerpo me excita aún más. Sé que tener mi olor sobre él y dentro de él lo hace mío. Suena como una completa locura, pero, en este momento se siente tan bien. Como si esta fuera la manera como debieran ser las cosas.

Cuando él se aparta de mi calor, comienzo a protestar, pero entonces siento su dedo en mis bragas y las mueve a un lado. Antes que pueda implorar, su lengua caliente y áspera está en mi coño, dando largas y lentas lamidas, chupando toda mi humedad.

—Natsu.— gimo, agarrando sus cabellos y estirándolo más cerca de mí. Abro mis piernas, y él suelta un gruñido alto.

—Mierda, Lucy. Puedo sentir tu virginidad. No entiendo como sé eso, pero mi lobo puede saborearla. Él sabe que no has sido tocada.

Comienzo a preguntarme cómo diablos él sabe eso, pero, de repente él mira hacia arriba con la boca aun en mi coño. Me enciende mientras me saborea, gruñendo y golpeando el puño contra la pared.

La niebla de placer toma el control cuando su boca chupa mi coño. Me aprieto contra su rostro, implorando por más, y el sujeta mi culo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa comiendome; tiempo y espacio no existen en este momento.

Estoy al borde del orgasmo, pero tengo miedo de sentirlo. Siento que si gozo, me voy a romper en mil pedazos.

—Dame tu placer, bebé. Es todo lo que podemos tener por ahora. Por favor.

Siento sus dientes afilados contra mi clítoris, y la sensación me envía al borde. Me sostiene firmemente cuando llego, larga y profundamente, gritando de placer. Quiero que esto dure para siempre y no quiero que acabe. Cuando mi cuerpo desciende, sentir a Natsu contra mi piel es maravilloso.

Lentamente él me desliza hacia debajo de su cuerpo musculoso, ayudando a mis piernas cuando mal consigo sostenerme. Todavía no puedo ver otra cosa que sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, pero me siento segura y protegida.

Su polla dura presiona contra mí y muevo la mano para tocarla. Poco antes de hacer contacto, él toma mi muñeca.

—Mañana, dulce.

No sé qué quiere decir sobre eso, entonces solo mantengo la calma. Sintiéndome completamente exhausta, me recuesto en Natsu.

—Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Concuerdo con la cabeza contra él, y siento sus fuertes brazos sosteniéndome. Estoy tan abrumada por las sensaciones y el sueño que no protesto.

Cuando siento las sábanas frías contra mi piel, casi no abro los ojos, viendo a Natsu sobre mí. Sus ojos aún están brillando, pero me encuentro cómoda con ellos.

Mi compañero.

Caigo en el sueño queriendo saber de dónde vino ese pensamiento.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ ¡Perdon por no actualizar!


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Natsu**_

Miro su cuerpo tendido en la cama. Tomó toda mi voluntad soltar a mi compañera. Ella se agarró a mi incluso estando dormida. Compañeros humanos no son raros, pero tampoco es normal. La única en la ciudad fue mi tía abuela. No me di cuenta de cuánto su cuerpo comenzaría a anhelar al mío sin que yo la hubiera tocado todavía.

Pensé que poniendo un poco de distancia entre nosotros ella estaría bien, pero lo supe cuando me senté a su lado en el bar que su cuerpo cobró vida apenas estando al lado de ella. Mi lobo se volvió de espaldas a ella cuando también percibió eso. Él probablemente le habría ofrecido su cuello si pensase que con eso iba a agradarla.

Ella se ve tan linda con el cabello rubio esparcido sobre las sábanas blancas, el vestido subido por las caderas, revelando la braguita mojada y la pequeña área de vello rubio sobre su coño, algo que no pude ver en el cuarto oscuro detrás del bar.

No puedo lamentar que la primera vez que comí su dulce coño fue en un bar. No, no con el sabor de ella aun recubriendo mi garganta. Enloquecí por un instante, algo a lo que me acostumbré que me sucediera desde que ella entró en mi vida. Me senté en el bar y vi a algunos hombres acercarse a ella, aunque rápidamente se apartaban cuando descubrían quien era, pero incluso eso, no ayudó a calmar mi temperamento. Deberían haber sido capaces de notar que ella era mía a veinte metros de distancia, si al menos tuviese mi olor en ella.

Nada me detendría después de que eso suceda. Ella no iría a ningún lugar nunca más sin mi olor. No puedo esperar hasta hundir mis dientes en ella mañana a la noche, atándola a mí para siempre, nuestros aromas se volverán uno solo. Para el resto de nuestras vidas, siempre tendremos el olor de uno al otro. Pero solo por esta noche, tuve que refregarme contra ella, dejando algo de mí en su piel.

Cuando llegué a la parte de atrás del bar y olí cuan fuerte era su deseo por mí, tenía que probarla. Antes de saber lo que hacía, tenía mi rostro presionado contra su vagina, respirando su olor profundamente. Cada parte de mí la quería.

Quería salir del bar, dejando que todos sepan cuanto me deseaba mi compañera. Que yo desaté esa reacción en ella y que nadie más lo haría. Ella era toda mía.

Suelto mi cinturón y sujeto mi polla siempre dura para acariciarla mientras la miro. Sé que no voy a ser capaz de gozar, no importa cuánto tiempo lo haga, no me importa.

Quiero que mi lobo vea lo que él me está implorando para reclamar en estas últimas semanas. Cuan cerca estamos de, finalmente, estar dentro de ella.

No podía creer cuando enterré mi rostro entre sus muslos y mi lobo gruñó "virgen". Nunca soñé con ser su primer hombre. No había pensado en eso. Todo lo que me importaba era ser su último. Ella es una hembra humana de veinticuatro años. La virginidad está bien lejana para ellas en ese punto. No es como si nuestra especie esperara a nuestros compañeros; nosotros no tenemos elección. Pero cuando mi lobo me dijo que era virgen, yo quise aullar. Ambos seriamos el primero y el último para el otro.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé allí, mirándola, pero cuando vi el primer rayo de sol a través de la ventana, supe que tenía que irme. Ella se despertaba temprano para abrir la panadería, y siendo día de Halloween, estoy seguro que va estar ocupada hasta que los turistas vuelvan a casa.

Ella no necesitaba despertarse viéndome allí parado sobre ella como un perro en celo. Su mente probablemente le provocará que reaccione igual a como lo hicimos la noche pasada. Sé que mi lobo debe habérsele aparecido, pero no estoy seguro de cuanto ella vio en la oscuridad.

Voy a esperar hasta que realmente me pueda aparear con ella antes de revelar mi secreto. Con la luna llena arriba en el cielo esta noche, voy a tener a la naturaleza de mi lado, volviendo la atracción aún más fuerte.

Puse mi polla de vuelta dentro del pantalón, apreté el cinturón y apagué la lámpara al lado de su cama. Podría fácilmente observarla con las luces apagadas, pero no quise perder ni un solo detalle.

Me inclino hacia ella y su cabeza gira a un lado, exponiendo el cuello. Incluso estando dormida se está sometiendo a mí. No puedo evitarlo y doy una lamida allí oliéndola por última vez. Su piel me llama, y chupo, sabiendo que estoy dejando una marca para que lo vea todo el mundo. Una muestra de lo que está por venir.

Me aparto y susurro en su oído:

—Esta es la última vez que despiertas sola, mi dulce compañera.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo, salgo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y yendo a la casa del alfa.

Va ser un día infernalmente largo.

 _ **...**_

Cuando llego a casa de Gajeel, su sofá me espera. Pero cuando camino hasta él, la necesidad de aparearme comienza a aumentar. Apenas toco las almohadas antes de estar de nuevo de pie, andando de aquí para allá. Un sentimiento fuerte y potente se arrastra por mi espina dorsal.

Debería estar muerto por la falta de sueño pero, de repente, estoy bien despierto.

Quiero hablar con el alfa sobre cómo mantener vigiladas las cosas esta noche con luna llena. Los shifters machos estarán al límite con los otros machos no apareados alrededor. Después iría a casa, a dejar todo listo para cuando Lucy vaya a ver su nueva casa. No puedo esperar a mostrarle donde vamos a criar a nuestros cachorros.

Pero ahora me siento sofocar. No puedo respirar y de repente, mi lobo está gruñendo "la necesito ahora". Mi mandíbula se aprieta, y siento los mis dientes comenzando a alargarse. Tal vez sea mucho tiempo sin tocarla. Tal vez la probada de anoche solo aumentó el violento fuego dentro de mí, ahora que estoy tan lejos de ella. Necesito volver a acercarme a ella.

Ahora.

Siento el vello comenzar a cubrir mi rostro. Mi lobo está ganando la batalla y, de repente, no me importa. Mis instintos más básicos están asumiendo.

Voy a la puerta, pero antes de alcanzarla, soy lanzado de vuelta hacia atrás. Choco con la pared, y eso saca todo el aire de mis pulmones. Pedazos de concreto caen al suelo de madera a mi lado, pero no estoy perturbado.

—Mía.— gruño, levantando los ojos al bloqueo de Gajeel. Él está en la puerta del frente, de pie entre mí y lo que es mío. Muestro mis dientes de rabia.

—Contrólate.— me gruñe Gajeel, pero mi lobo está tan lejos que no reconoce la orden del alfa.

—¿Me apartas de mi compañera?— mi voz es tan profunda que no tengo la certeza de que las palabras sean entendidas. ¿Qué demonios hay para entender ahora? Quiero a mi compañera y todo el mundo debe apartarse de mi camino.

—Nunca iría a apartarte de tu compañera, pero estás perdiendo el control y no puedo dejarte salir de aquí hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad. Un humano podría verte.

—Entonces la respuesta es sí, me estás apartando de mi compañera.— la última palabra sale de mi boca mientras me agacho. Siento alargarse mi nariz, el pelaje cubrir mi cuerpo y entonces ataco al alfa.

Golpear a Gajeel con mi cuerpo es como chocar con una pared de ladrillos, mierda. Nosotros caemos al suelo, haciendo temblar el piso. Me levanto rápidamente, yendo a su cuello, mi lobo queriendo la sangre de cualquiera que lo aparte de su compañera. Necesitamos de ella más que nunca. No podemos respirar sin ella ahora.

Gajeel me toma por la parte de atrás del cuello, el puño lleno con mi cabello mientras me aparta, antes que pueda hundir mis dientes en él.

—¡Diablos, Nat, no te estoy apartando de tu compañera!— él me gruñe. —No hagas esto.

Estas con síndrome de abstinencia y podríamos acabar matándonos.— el propio lobo de Gajeel comienza a empujar hacia la superficie, los ojos volviéndose completamente negros.

Yo gruño con sus palabras.

—Nat, vas a perturbar a Lucy si apareces esta noche todo golpeado.— dice una voz de mujer atrás de mí, haciéndome soltar el dominio sobre Gajeel. Escuchar las palabras "perturbar a Lucy" hace que algo en mí se detenga.

Miro a un lado y veo a Juvia aproximarse. Su mano está extendida como si fuera a reconfortarme.

—Yo no soy tuyo para que me toques— digo bruscamente sin sentirme culpable. La idea de sus manos en mi cuerpo me causa dolor. Mi necesidad de Lucy está cada vez más fuerte, haciéndome alzar la cabeza y aullar. Mi lobo no puede esperar y comienzo a transformarme.

De repente, siento un dolor agudo en la espalda. Miro encima del hombro, viendo una jeringa en mí. Juvia salta hacia atrás, dejando la aguja clavada en el lugar. Mi cuerpo se afloja, manchas negras toman la sala, y la visión del rostro de Lucy vienen a mi mente. Quiero extender la mano y tocarla, pero no puedo mover los brazos.

—No puedes apartarme de ella.— fuerzo las palabras por los labios.

—Trae las cadenas.— es la única respuesta del alfa.

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ ¡Perdón por no actualizar, publicaré otro capítulo por la tarde para compensarlo!


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Lucy.**_

Miro por la ventana del frente de la panadería, las calles una vez llenas de niños ahora están vacías cuando giro la placa de cerrado, de la puerta. La decepción y la agitación me circulan a través de mí; no vi a Natsu durante todo el día.

Me puse triste cuando desperté esta mañana y no lo vi en la cama conmigo. Pensé que tal vez haya bebido mucho anoche y solo fue uno de esos sueños detallados acerca de él.

Era eso hasta que me miré al espejo cuando me estaba preparando para el trabajo y vi el chupón evidente. Con mi piel clara sabía que ninguna cantidad de maquillaje iría cubrir la marca. Por alguna razón, la idea de cubrirla no me animó. Me quedé tocando la marca todo el día. Cada vez que lo hacía, un rayo de deseo tomaba mi cuerpo.

Ahora estoy molesta. Él está de pie fuera de mi panadería todos los días durante tres semanas y, ¿un día después de comerme el coño, desaparece?

Lo que es peor es que a mi cuerpo no le importa eso. Si él entrara por la puerta ahora, probablemente voy a treparme sobre él como si fuera un árbol y pedirle que lo haga de nuevo sin importarme que hubiera huido en medio de la noche y me haya evitado todo el día.

No tenía idea que pudiera ser así. Me hizo sentir como si yo fuera la mejor cosa que él hubiera tocado. Que estaba hambriento de mí. Que nunca se cansaría, pero, es evidente que ya se cansó.

Suspirando, caminó hacia atrás del mostrador y comenzó a cerrar los exhibidores mientras Juvia lidiaba con la cocina, intentando adelantarse luego de que llegó atrasada esta mañana.

Pocos minutos después, ella vino de la cocina con una cesta llena de galletas de Halloween en la mano.

—No creo que haya más niños.— digo, apuntando a la ventana del frente. La calle está vacía.

Los niños disfrazados estuvieron ahí más temprano. Escuché decir que los niños iban a la ciudad vecina a pedir dulces o travesuras este año por causa de la luna llena, lo que no tenía sentido para mí, pero eso parecía suceder a menudo por aquí. No creí que hubiera tenido que lidiar con la barrera del lenguaje viniendo de California a Colorado, pero parece que sí.

Ella mueve la cabeza concordando conmigo.

—Los pequeños probablemente no van a pedir dulce o travesura por la manera como está este tiempo.

Las nubes estuvieron oscuras todo el día y finalmente parece que están listas para soltarse.

—Probablemente. Por lo menos ellos pudieron hacerlo en los negocios.

Fue lindo ver a todos los niños disfrazados y andando de arriba abajo con sus padres. Incluso algunos padres también se disfrazaron. Es tiempo de tener mi propia familia. Natsu destella en mi mente haciendo calentar mi cuerpo.

—¿Dónde vas con la cesta entonces?— le pregunto, intentando mantener mi mente lejos de él. Me saco el delantal, doblándolo y colocándolo bajo el mostrador.

—Es una entrega a domicilio.— dice ella, simplemente, como si fuese rutina.

—Nosotros no hacemos entregas a domicilio.

—Bueno, la antigua panadería lo hacía, entonces solo pensé…— ella se muerde el labio como si yo me fuera a molestar, pero una entrega a domicilio significaba que alguien del pueblo estaba comprándonos al fin, y voy a aceptar a todos los clientes locales que encuentre.

—Está bien. ¿Tienes la dirección?

Alcanzando su bolso, ella saca un pedazo de papel y me lo da.

—Realmente lo siento mucho por esto.— veo la preocupación en sus ojos sobre algo que realmente no es la gran cosa.

—Todo está bien. No es como si yo tuviera alguna cosa mejor que hacer esta noche. Hablando de eso, ¿No deberías estar fuera de la ciudad? Pensé que ese era el plan.

—Sí, es cierto. Hay un lugar donde tengo que estar— ella me pasa la cesta, dándome un abrazo apretado. —Él nunca te lastimaría, nunca a ti.— me susurra al oído. No necesita decirme el nombre para saber de quién está hablando.

Se aparta, saliendo por la puerta del frente. Sigo detrás de ella, trancándola. Comienza a llover cuando Juvia llega al otro lado de la calle.

Tomo la cesta del mostrador y lo coloco en la cocina, subo las escaleras para tomar mi bolso y las llaves del auto. También tomo mi capa con capucha roja para protegerme de la lluvia. Puedo usarla para proteger la cesta también. Deslizándola sobre mis hombros, la amarro alrededor del cuello antes de tirar de la capucha.

Camino de vuelta abajo y agarro la cesta. Tranco la puerta antes de correr al auto. Digito la dirección en el GPS y veo que la casa no está lejos, pero parece que está fuera del camino asfaltado. Es en el bosque, entonces tal vez sea apenas una casa con un montón de campo abierto. Tal vez estén dando una fiesta de Halloween o algo así.

Tomo la carretera completamente vacía y la lluvia comienza a caer mientras dirijo, tornándose cada vez más difícil ver el camino. Eso hace que el trayecto se demore más. La lluvia disminuye cuando llego al final del asfalto. Tengo certeza que va comenzar a llover de nuevo en cualquier momento, entonces tal vez pueda hacer la entrega antes que comience otra vez.

Doy la vuelta, pasando de la superficie pavimentada suave a un áspero camino de pedregullo. Antes que pueda reaccionar, mis neumáticos resbalan. Mi rueda trasera queda atrapada en la cuneta estirándome hacia afuera. Aprieto el volante, intento apretar el acelerador pero los neumáticos son pequeños y simplemente derrapan en el lugar.

—Bien, mierda.

Puedo ver la casa con mis faroles y parece ser cerca de una milla de distancia al final del camino, frente a un grupo de árboles. Mirando alrededor, veo que todo está cercado de árboles; estoy completamente en la floresta.

Tomo mi bolso y maldigo cuando veo que no tengo señal de área en mi teléfono. No tengo mucha elección, así que, a la casa. Aunque esté cerca, es atemorizante estar cercada por una floresta oscura. El sol se puso totalmente, entonces necesito comenzar a moverme. Tal vez una vez que entregue las galletas, puedan llevarme de vuelta a la ciudad o tal vez tengan una camioneta para sacar mi auto del barro. Realmente no haría falta mucho, solo un buen tirón.

Agarrando la cesta, salgo de mi auto, colocándome la capucha sobre la cabeza. Estoy a mitad de camino cuando comienzo a escuchar el crepitar de las hojas. Alguien está andando por el bosque, aplastándolas bajo sus pies. Paro e intento ver que es lo que está haciendo el barullo, pero como el sol desapareció y las nubes son oscuras, no veo mucho.

Escucho un gruñido a mi derecha, seguido de otra rama rompiéndose, haciendo mi corazón saltar en el pecho. Cuando escucho un aullido a mi izquierda, el pánico realmente me atrapa y comienzo a correr a la casa. Mi corazón late en mi pecho, y miro hacia atrás mientras corro, viendo a un lobo blanco detrás de mí. Eso me hace correr más rápido de lo que jamás pensé que podría y cuando llego a la muralla, rezo para que la puerta esté desbloqueada. El alivio me toma cuando tiro del picaporte y ésta se abre. Yo entro corriendo. Consigo cerrar la puerta de un golpe quedándome presionando la puerta con mi espalda. De repente, oigo el sonido de una cerradura que se engancha en su lugar desde el exterior. Me doy vuelta lentamente y pruebo la perilla. Se mueve, pero un cerrojo está trancando la puerta. Veo la cerradura en la parte superior de la puerta. ¿Quién pone un cerrojo tan alto, y por qué encerrar a alguien en su casa y no fuera de ella?

Otro gruñido y esta vez dentro de la casa, paralizándome en mi lugar. Dejo caer la cesta de mi mano.

—Siento mucho esto Lucy, no tuvimos elección.— escucho la voz de Juvia del lado de afuera.

—¡Juvia, hay un lobo ahí afuera!— le grito.

Es cuando noto que hay uno aquí adentro también.


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Natsu.**_

Mía.

Veo a Lucy girar lentamente alrededor y encararme, su capa roja cubriéndole un poco del rostro, pero siento su olor en todo el lugar. La luna de apareamiento está completa, y es hora de reclamar a mi compañera.

Tenerla cerca, calma a mi bestia y soy capaz de pensar claramente. Recuerdo que Juvia me drogó y tengo flashes de Gajeel trayéndome a casa. Debo haber dormido por horas, porque cuando desperté era de noche, pude sentir el olor de Lucy acercándose. Comencé a andar por la sala, escuchándola cada vez más cerca. Podía sentir a los otros lobos, Juvia y Gajeel, trayéndola para mí, entonces esperé. Ahora que la tengo conmigo, podremos aparearnos y puedo marcarla totalmente como mía.

Doy un paso en dirección a ella todavía en la forma de lobo. Nuestros lobos son mayores que un lobo normal, el triple del tamaño aproximadamente. Me muevo lentamente para que ella note mis intenciones y presto atención a sus reacciones.

Puedo escuchar su corazón acelerado, pero no huelo miedo. Ella debe reconocer mis ojos, porque ellos brillan más cuando estoy totalmente transformado. Cuando llego a los pies de ella, me curvo con la cabeza baja, mostrando que no voy a lastimarla. Necesito que mi compañera confíe en mí y deje que su cuerpo perciba lo que soy para ella.

Después de un momento de duda, siento sus dedos en el pelaje gris de la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

—¿Natsu?— ella susurra, y mi lobo deja salir un suave gruñido de placer, inclinándose para su toque.

La otra mano se une a la primera y ella acaricia mi cuello, sintiendo mi cuerpo. Presiono mi rostro contra ella, sintiendo el calor de su abrazo. El calor del apareamiento está apoderándose de la situación y huelo el inicio de su deseo.

—¿Natsu, que está sucediendo?— ella no suena con miedo solo abrumada. —¿Qué está sucediendo conmigo?

Me aparto de su toque, y ella me sigue. Estamos en medio de la sala de estar de la cabaña pero alguien debe haber movido los muebles por precaución. Hay gruesos cobertores en el suelo y un fuego en la chimenea. La única luz es el brillo naranja proveniente de las brasas, haciendo que la habitación parezca una caverna.

Una vez que estamos cerca del fuego, contengo a mi lobo y comienzo a cambiar. La única razón por la que él me está dejando hacer eso es porque queremos aparearnos con ella, y tengo que estar en forma humana para hacerlo. Todavía voy a tenerlo en mi mente y una gran parte de mí no va cambiar completamente. Cuando siento el comienzo del cambio, veo a Lucy sacarse la capucha para ver lo que está sucediendo.

Aún no huelo miedo, apenas un deseo creciente mientras me transformo. Puedo sentir mis largos y puntiagudos caninos y mis uñas todavía afiladas. Mis ojos están brillando y el pelo ceniza aun cubre mi cuerpo. Cuando estoy así transformado, Lucy me mira de arriba abajo. Su mirada hace una pausa en mi polla y se lleva las manos sobre la boca cuando la ve.

Miro hacia abajo y veo que está más grueso que lo habitual. Soy grande, pero ahora que la luna de apareamiento está llena, es mucho mayor.

—Tu cuerpo quiere mi marca.— mis palabras vienen del fondo del pecho, mi lobo aun en la superficie.

Ella no dice nada, apenas balancea la cabeza y mueve las manos de la boca a la cinta de su capa, soltándola.

Resuello con necesidad cuando la capa cae y la veo sacarse los zapatos. Ella llega hasta el ruedo del vestido, tirándolo hacia arriba y sobre la cabeza. Ella está ahí apenas con unas bragas, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para contenerme. Sus pechos están llenos y pesados de necesidad. Cuando nos apareemos, van a gotear leche cada vez que la luna esté llena. La idea hace mi boca salivar. Sus curvas parecen tan suaves y servirán para amortiguar mis estocadas cuando mi lobo y yo estemos dentro de ella. Quiero empujarla hacia abajo y montarla, pero si la toco, voy a perder el dominio del lobo. El calor del apareamiento nos está empujando a unirnos y estoy tratando de controlarlo desesperadamente.

—¿Puedes sentir eso?— las palabras de Lucy son entrecortadas y hay un ligero gemido en ellas. Ella está siendo tomada por la luna de apareamiento y sus deseos están creciendo.

—Siento que estoy yendo a… a… Dios, no lo sé. Por favor…

Ella se saca las bragas, desnuda frente a mí y comienzo a temblar. Como ella es humana, nunca imaginé que su cuerpo necesitaría de mi cuerpo como yo necesito el de ella, pero parece que la naturaleza es muy sabia. Cierro los ojos con fuerza por apenas un segundo, guardando la imagen de mi diosa en la memoria.

Con todo el control que tengo, voy al suelo y me acuesto de espaldas, brazos y piernas estiradas, mostrándole que estoy sumiso a su voluntad, mostrando que nunca voy a lastimarla y que ella tiene todo el poder.

Mi lobo gime de dolor, pero intento mantenerlo calmo. Lucy es humana, y nuestro primer apareamiento no puede ser como los de lobos normales. Generalmente el macho monta a la hembra, hundiendo los dientes en su cuello por detrás. Mi compañera es más delicada y tendrá que tener el control la primera vez.

Lucy debe sentir lo que su cuerpo está queriendo. Ella camina hasta mí, al lado de mi cuerpo.

Puedo oler su deseo y verlo brillando entre sus muslos a la luz del fuego, evidencia que la luna de apareamiento quiere unir nuestros cuerpos.

Ella levanta un pie, pasando encima de mi cuerpo y monta mis caderas. En esta posición abre sus muslos para mí y puedo ver su entrepierna goteando de necesidad.

—No sé qué está sucediendo conmigo, pero te necesito, Natsu, más que cualquier cosa.—dice ella, de pie encima de mí en posición dominante. En vez de combatirla, giro la cabeza al costado exponiendo mi cuello. Después de apenas un segundo, la veo comenzar a agacharse hacia mí.

Miro hacia arriba y encuentro los ojos de mi compañera cuando su abertura mojada besa la cabeza de mi polla. Cuando la punta gruesa está en su entrada, nuestros cuerpos se hacen cargo, sabiendo lo que tienen que hacer.

Sentir su coño mojado contra la punta de mi polla es el puro cielo. Esperé mi vida entera por ella y finalmente tengo a mi compañera y es el paraíso.

Me sujeto cuando chorros de semen salen de mi polla. El orgasmo es el primero que tengo y es intenso y rápido. Es apenas lo suficiente para comenzar, pero tengo que darle a ella el tiempo suficiente para que el calor del apareamiento la tome. No estoy totalmente dentro de ella, pero sé que mi semen contiene propiedades curativas que van a calmar su cuerpo. Si voy poco a poco, su calor de apareamiento va asumir el control totalmente y su cuerpo podrá ser capaz de acomodar mi tamaño adentro. Cuando los lobos se aparean, es rudo y su forma humana no sería capaz de tomarlo. Ella necesita mi semen dentro de ella con la luna de apareamiento para poder unirse a mí. Ella tomará algunas de nuestras características y así podrá procrear conmigo.

Cuando termino de darlo un poco de mi semen, cierro mis ojos y aúllo bien alto y satisfecho. Y cuando lo retiro, Lucy desciende en mi polla, llevándome totalmente dentro de ella.

Su pequeño cuerpo se abre y toma toda mi polla cuando desgarro a través de su virginidad y la tomo como mi compañera. Ella se inclina hacia abajo sobre mi pecho, agarrando mis cabellos en sus manos. Miro sus ojos y veo que están brillando, la fiebre de apareamiento consumiéndola. No hay amor delicado entre lobos, solamente una profunda y fuerte pasión.

Ella comienza a montarme, fuerte, rozando contra la base de mi polla y rozando su clítoris en mí.

Ella aprieta los dientes y puedo ver que sus caninos están más largos. Su postura agresiva anima a mi lobo aún más. Él quiere asumir y reclamarla, pero ella necesita más semen. Todavía es humana en su mayor parte y necesito marcarla cuando llegue al orgasmo.

Siento mi polla venirse nuevamente dentro de ella y aúllo ante la sensación de llenar su vientre sin protección. La idea de llenarla con mis hijos me consume y empujo más fuerte.

Ella se inclina y coloca las palmas de las manos en mis muslos, veo sus pechos saltar mientras ella mueve en círculos sus caderas sobre mi polla. Me levanto y pellizco sus pezones y su vagina aprieta mi polla. Esta tan apretada y caliente que no puedo controlar nada y eyaculo de nuevo dentro de ella, bombeando mientras ella continua montándome. En este punto, mi semen está transbordando y escurriéndose por mi polla haciendo un cremoso reguero entre nosotros.

Llego hasta donde estamos conectados y paso mis dedos allí, llevándolos a la boca de Lucy.

Ella necesita la mayor cantidad de mi semen posible dentro de ella para que nuestro acoplamiento sea más fuerte. Ella mira mis dedos y, como si sintiese lo que debe hacer, abre la boca y los chupa. Sus ojos verdes brillan y puedo decir que ella está cerca.

Siento que me vengo nuevamente cuando ella termina de chupar mis dedos y mi mandíbula duele con la necesidad de marcarla. Es la hora. Puedo sentirlo.

Lucy se inclina hacia adelante nuevamente, esta vez colocando su cuerpo encima de mí cuando empujo dentro de ella. Ella se detiene sobre mi boca y lame mis labios queriendo un beso. Cuando sus labios tocan los míos, soy dominado por el deseo de marcarla. Me aparto moviendo la boca hacia donde su cuello y hombro se encuentran, clavando mis dientes allí.

—Por favor Natsu. Por favor.— ella gime y empujo con fuerza una última vez vaciándome de nuevo y siento su coño apretándome gozando al mismo tiempo conmigo.

Cuando su orgasmo llega, hundo los dientes apenas lo suficiente para probar su sangre y dejo que mi saliva se mezcle con ella, emparejándonos para toda la vida y marcándola como mía.

Cuando perforo su piel siento su clímax, ella deja escapar un gemido que se transforma en un grito, los nuevos rasgos van apareciendo. Ella nunca va ser un shifter por completo, pero va ser lo más parecido a uno sin llegar a transformarse en lobo.

Cuando ella se derrumba y comienza a relajarse contra mí, mi lobo gruñe con la necesidad y nos hace cambiar. Siento más pelo cubrir mi cuerpo, pero todavía estoy controlando lo suficiente para no transformarme. Empujo fuerte dentro de mi compañera y mi lobo gruñe.

Es su turno ahora.


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Lucy._**

Siento una quemazón en mi sangre. Es como si estuviera en llamas, pero amo la sensación.

Natsu está dentro de mí pero de repente el sale y me hace girar, como si yo pesara menos que una pluma. Él tira de mi culo y lo deja al aire. Estoy sorprendida y comienzo a entrar en pánico, pero una vez que lo siento dentro de mí nuevamente todo pasa. Los únicos pensamientos que parecen continuar en mi mente son los de tenerlo dentro de mí y reproducirme con él.

Cuando me di la vuelta y vi el enorme lobo, no estaba con miedo. El miedo que sentía desapareció. Algo dentro de mí comenzó a volverse cálido y sentí como si las cosas estuviesen encajando. Era como si hubiera estado esperando por este momento toda mi vida y finalmente hubiera sucedido.

Una persona cuerda iría a cuestionar todo y querer respuestas, pero en vez de eso dejé que mi cuerpo asumiera. Sabía que podía confiar en Natsu y cuando lo vi cambiar fui hacia él sin dudarlo.

Él es mi destino y ¿por qué no iba a querer que ese sentimiento dentro de mí continuase? Es como si estuviese más unida a él de lo que estoy a mi propio cuerpo. Volviéndonos uno solo, y ahora veo que era esto lo que él estaba esperando.

Apoyo mi cabeza en los cobertores suaves y abro mis piernas más ampliamente. Quiero que él tenga cada pulgada de mí cuanto pueda. Me relajo cuando él empuja, abriendo mi cuerpo para él. Abrazo cada impulso, acogiendo su semen dentro de mí. Es así como nos apareamos y así como todo el mundo va saber que he sido reclamada. No entiendo como sé todo esto, pero de alguna forma, lo sé.

Girando la cabeza a un lado, expongo mi cuello, el lado que él no mordió. Quiero que él me marque en todos los lugares. Quiero que nuestro vinculo sea lo más fuerte posible y nuestro apareamiento, poderoso.

Natsu comienza a venirse dentro de mí, pero no suaviza sus empras se viene en mi coño.

Siento el calor esparciéndose cuando se inclina y coloca los dientes en mi piel. Mis propios dientes están doliendo, queriendo morderlo. Quiero marcar su piel y alertar a otras mujeres que este hombre es mío. Mis uñas crecieron y están afiladas, doliendo con la necesidad de marcar a Natsu. Agarro las mantas, rasgándolos, queriendo gruñir.

Estoy cerca de otro orgasmo, pero hasta incluso llamarlo orgasmo es un chiste. Es como si el cuerpo explotase en estrellas y fuera al espacio, apenas para caer de vuelta a la tierra y hacerme sentir completa nuevamente. Es la sensación más fuerte que tuve en la vida y siento que me estoy aproximando a otro con miedo y excitación.

Estirándome hacia atrás, agarro el hombro de Natsu y lo araño, sus dientes se hunden en mí y me vengo. La explosión es más intensa que la primera y casi me desmayo.

Algo sucede cuando Natsu me marca y gozamos al mismo tiempo. Nuestros orgasmos compartidos nos unen y es como si fuéramos uno. Siento que él entra en mi sangre y me inunda con pasión. No sabía que eso existía.

Cuando desciendo del clímax, intento calmar mi respiración. Suelto el hombro de Natsu y él lame mi hombro donde mordió. Sonrío entre las mantas con su dulzura, amando el lado tierno de su animal.

De repente, Natsu saca su pene y me pone de espaldas. Rápidamente me estira para sentarme sobre su regazo y me empala otra vez.

—Necesito verte.— gruñe suavemente. Su lobo está cerca de la superficie y paso mis dedos por su cabello intentando tranquilizarlo mostrándole que estamos acoplados y que no me voy a ningún lado. No sé cómo o por qué sé cómo hacer eso, pero es como si mis instintos dominasen todo. No voy a cuestionar algo que se siente tan perfecto.

—sí, mi compañero.

Sus ojos brillan con mis palabras y él comienza a venirse nuevamente. Su pene crece mientras continúo montándolo.

Debería estar herida por el tamaño de su polla y el trato rudo, pero todo lo que siento es euforia. Es como si estuviera en una nube de lujuria y amor, y nunca quiero dejarla. Paso mis dedos entre nuestros cuerpos para tomar los restos de su semen y lo llevo a mi boca. Quiero tanto de él dentro de mí cuanto sea posible y ésta es apenas otra manera de obtenerlo.

Cuando pruebo nuestros sabores combinados, siento mi cuerpo calentarse, preparándose para venirse nuevamente.

Natsu se lame los labios, inclinándose y reclamando mi boca. Probar sus líquidos y los míos mezclados me tienen al borde.

Es como si Natsu supiera cuan cerca estoy y rompe el beso inclinándose para chupar mis pezones. Siento sus dientes afilados en mí y mi piel sensibilizada responde. Él se mueve de un pecho a otro raspando delicadamente con los dientes, tornando claras sus intenciones. Él va marcarme allí también.

Miro hacia abajo y veo su cuello expuesto, y sé que es mi oportunidad. Mis dientes están doliendo por marcarlo y quiero hacerlo mientras él me marca. Me inclino hacia abajo y lo muerdo al mismo tiempo que él muerde al lado de mi pecho. El gusto del cobre de su sangre golpea en mi boca. La sensación de marcación compartida nos envía a borde. Empuja duro una última vez y llena mi cuerpo cuando aprieto su polla y mi orgasmo pulsa dentro de mi coño.

Comienza a lamer en mi pecho donde me marcó, entonces yo lamo también su cuello de la misma forma. Cariñosamente cuido de la pequeña herida, porque no quiero que mi compañero sienta cualquier dolor.

Él me mira con los ojos brillantes de plata y me derrito con el amor que hay ahí. Veo que lo que siente por mí va más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado. Paso mis dedos sobre el pecho peludo y, enseguida, a través de su cabello acariciándolo voy mostrándole mi amor.

Lentamente, él me recuesta sobre las mantas, mientras permanece dentro de mí. Empuja fuerte y mis piernas rodean su cintura cerrándose detrás de él. Una pasión como esta, no es suave y dulce, es áspera y ardiente y lo consume todo.

Estoy segura que mañana estaré toda adolorida pero ahora, bajo la luna llena, quiero todo lo que él me pueda dar antes que su cuerpo se rinda.


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Natsu.**_

—Pensé que dijiste que el calor pasaría.— la voz de Lucy es un susurro mientras gime en mi oído cuando empujo dentro de ella, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura sujetándome y la cabecera de la cama golpeando la pared. Es un milagro que no se haya roto aún.

—Ya pasó. Esto apenas soy yo, tu compañero, queriéndote.— con mis palabras, ella muerde mi hombro una vez más, el placer me lleva al borde, mi liberación la lleva conmigo cuando su coño aprieta mi pene. Incluso después de varias repeticiones del acto, él no parece bajar. No es que lo culpe teniendo a Lucy tan cerca de mí.

No queriendo salir de ella, nos rodamos en la cama y ella se queda encima de mí, mi pene aun profundamente dentro.

Su cuerpo cubre el mío mientras ella continua dando pequeñas mordidas en mi pecho, haciendo salir más esperma de mi polla dentro de ella. Parece que mi pequeña compañera quiere estar segura que yo esté marcado. Ella puede no saber lo que está haciendo pero amo ese lado posesivo asomando y que ella quiera marcarme para que lo vea todo el mundo. Ella podría cubrir todo mi cuerpo con sus marcas si quisiera, y yo amaría cada minuto.

—Si el calor pasó, ¿eso significa que el sexo shifter es siempre así, tan intenso?— la siento tensa con la pregunta, haciéndome recordar cuanto es su desconocimiento. Pero tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para eso y quiero relajar las ideas que sé que están rondando por su mente.

—Querida, yo solo he estado contigo.— su cabeza se levanta, un suave gruñido retumba en su pecho, mis rasgos shifter apareciéndose desde nuestro apareamiento. Sus mejillas se colorean al sonido de su propio gruñido.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sentándome, la llevo conmigo a mi regazo. Dejo que mi polla salga fuera sabiendo que si la mantengo dentro de ella no hablaríamos.

—Como te diste cuenta, soy un shifter lobo.— no sé por qué aguanto la respiración después de esas palabras. Eso es algo que ella sabe desde que entró en la cabaña.

—Yo soy…— sus palabras flotan en el aire. No estoy seguro si ella está con miedo de que yo la transformara.

—Solo un poco. Tú no eres totalmente shifter. Nuestros cachorros lo serán, pero tú no vas a tener un cambio completo.— paso una mano sobre su vientre distraídamente, pensando sobre mis cachorros creciendo allí.

Ella muestra los dientes, mirando a los caninos que se deslizan hacia afuera cuando hacemos el amor.

—Tus dientes van a crecer, tendrás garras, vas a ser más veloz, más fuerte y te curarás más rápido. Es la manera en que la naturaleza se asegura que puedas proteger a los cachorros si fuera necesario, que puedas lidiar con ellos. ¿Estás enojada? No te dije todo eso antes de…

Ella me detiene, presionando sus labios en los míos, su dulzura llenando mi boca.

—Creo que te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi sentado en la panadería. Todo malhumorado. Algo en ti… era como si una parte de mí supiera que eras mío.— dijo ella, apartándose del beso.

—Sé que te amé desde que di mi primera respiración en esta tierra. Estuve esperándote toda la vida, y voy a amarte incluso hasta después que salga de este mundo.

Sus ojos brillan con lágrimas no derramadas, haciendo gruñir a mi lobo, que no está feliz con esa visión.

—Eres mi compañera, mi todo; voy a pasar la vida entera haciéndote feliz. Te amo, querida.

—También te amo. Incluso cuando me irritas.— ella me da una palmada juguetona en el pecho.

—Créeme, fue difícil mantenerme alejado de ti, amor. Las tres semanas más agridulces de mi vida.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora eres toda mía.— la hago girar, aprisionándola debajo de mí, mi lobo empujando y haciendo que mis ojos se vuelvan negros.

—¿Por qué esos ojos tan grandes?— ella bromea con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Son para verte mejor, mi linda compañera.— bromeo también cuando paseo sobre su cuerpo perfecto debajo de mí y lentamente me deslizo por sus formas.

—¿Por qué esos dientes tan grandes?— sus palabras están jadeantes de deseo.

—Son para comerte mejor.— agarro sus muslos y los abro, exponiendo su vagina, mostrándole cuan bien puedo comerla.


	11. Epílogo

_**Lucy.**_

 _Tres meses después…_

—¡Estoy tan grande como una casa!— me acuesto en la cama con los pies apoyados en las almohadas mientras Natsu me hace un masaje en ellos.

—Estas más linda cada día, querida.— él está dándome aquella sonrisa sexy y todo lo que quiero hacer es abrir las piernas y sentir esa sonrisa contra mi, contra mi coño.

Él inhala profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

—Cuidado, compañera. Puedes dar a luz en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar tranquilos. Esta es la primera vez que llevas a nuestros cachorros y quiero estar seguro que estés saludable.

—Me gustaría que me hubieses dicho que el embarazo dura apenas noventa días para los shifters.— acaricio mi enorme barriga, sintiendo a nuestros bebés chutando. Fuimos capaces de descubrir que eran trillizos, varones, y, cuando casi me desmayé del susto, Natsu aulló con placer. Él no paró de sonreír desde ese día, contando a todos la novedad. Él dijo que es muy raro que una hembra humana procree varios cachorros de una sola vez, por eso cree que se apareó demasiado fuerte. Esa es la única explicación.

—A veces, puede demorar más tiempo, dependiendo de la raza shifter.— él besa cada uno de mis gordos dedos y me río de la sensación. Siempre me está mimando y siempre quiero más.

Desde la luna de apareamiento, la vida ha sido un cuento de hadas. Todavía poseo la panadería y consigo trabajar en ella algunos días a la semana. O sea, cuando Natsu lo permite. Juvia ha sido increíble, asumiendo la mayor parte de las funciones del día a día, mientras yo solo me quedo en la caja. Ella contrató a dos chicas del lugar para ayudar y ha sido enloquecidamente bueno.

—Una vez que los niños nazcan voy a transformar el escritorio al lado de la panadería en una guardería. Tal vez algunas mujeres puedan usarla si quieren tomarse un café o hacer una pausa. Sé que voy a querer mirarlos constantemente los días que trabaje.

Natsu comienza a besar mis piernas y gimo con la sensación.

—Estaré contigo y los cachorros aún más que ahora.

Me río con su declaración.

—Tú siempre estás a un brazo de distancia.

Una vez que llega al interior de mis muslos, me muerde un poco y mi cuerpo responde instantáneamente. No sé qué haría sin él a mi lado constantemente. Él está siempre conmigo y donde quiera que vayamos, su lobo desea mi cuerpo y mi cuerpo desea cada pulgada del suyo.

—¿Tú me quieres más lejos?— susurra las palabras contra mis bragas, lamiendo el tejido ya húmedo.

—Nunca, mi amor.

Escucho gruñir a su lobo en su pecho, su necesidad de mí aumentando. Siento sus dientes raspar mis bragas y eso causa un escalofrío de deseo en mí.

—Tal vez pueda ser suave y darte lo que ambos necesitamos.

Concuerdo con la cabeza y abro más las piernas. Estoy tan embarazada que es prácticamente lo único que puedo hacer, quedarme así acostada y tomar todo lo que él me da. Pero mi compañero es el macho más perfecto que haya conocido y él me encuentra más sexy cada día que pasa. Su pasión solo alimenta nuestro amor y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

Cuando siento el tirón de las bragas hacia un lado y la lengua caliente encuentra mi centro, cierro los ojos y me entrego al placer. Natsu es dueño de mi cuerpo, corazón, mente y alma. Yo tendría que estar loca para luchar contra este tipo de amor.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Nota final:**_ _pues, este es el fin de la historia, espero les haya gustado, en tan solo una hora publicaré una nueva adaptación que espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
